Liens
by sooz06neji
Summary: la suite de ma fic hérédité...3 ans ont passés, comment réagit la société face aux shinobis ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Trois ans avaient passés depuis que Orochimaru avait lancé ses subordonnés attaquer Naruto et ses amis qui avaient retrouvés une vie à peu près normale. Trois ans depuis que Shikamaru et sa soeur avaient perdu leur père durant un combat.

En trois ans ils avaient tous quittés le lycée pour la faculté, ce qui les séparaient temporairement.

Temari avaient vu débarquer dans sa fac, Shino, de qui elle s'était très rapidement rapproché, Tenten et Mellyssa qui était devenue sa collocataire. Ils étaient à plus de vingt kilomètres de leur ville d'origine mais au fond ça ne les dérangeaient que très peu. Mellyssa prenait des cours de médecine auprès de Tsunade qui commençait à être dépassée par les compétences de sa disciple. D'ailleur avoir plus de médecins dans une équipe aurait été qualque chose d'avantageux mais pour l'instant ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine à être compétant.

Ils étaient dans l'amphithéatre pour un cours double de philo. Tenten griffonnait vaguement des notes tout en dessinant des petits coeurs sur sa feuille de cours. Shino y jeta un coup d'oeil discret derrière ses lunettes de soleil, il esquissa un rapide sourire en pensant que les filles étaient vraiment trop romantique, du moins pour la plupart. Il imaginait mal Temari dessiner des petits coeur où son nom était écrit.

Plusieurs bipper retentirent et les shinobis se levèrent avant de sortir de la salle. Le proffesseur ne releva pas la question.

Le gouvernement avait récement annoncé sur toutes les chaînes de télévision l'existance de personnes aux dons extra-ordinnaire : des ninjas. De ce fait les shinobis avaient plusieurs fois par jour l'obligation de se rendre à Konoha pour effectuer diverses missions au compte du gouvernement ou de l'hokage.

- J'aimerais avoir une journée de cours normale pour une fois ! Rala Mellyssa en regardant sa montre.

- Ca arrivera quand plus de shinobis auront rejoind notre cause, annonça Temari en les rejoignant au coin d'un couloir.

Ils composèrent quelques signes puis s'évaporèrent dans un nuage de fumée. Ils atterirent dans un bureau sphérique, le bureau de l'hokage. Arashi-sama.

- Vous étes rapides ! Les félicita t-il avec son grand sourire. Nous avons besoin de vous pour l'examen chuunin...Pourquoi j'ai appelé Tenten ?

Il eut un moment de réflection.

- Ah oui ! Je veux que tu participe à cet examen ! Shino tu vas veillez à la sécurité du village avec Temari, Kakashi et Gai plus une équipe complète de Anbu qui sera sous les ordres de Itashi. Mellyssa, étant donné que Tsunade est absente pour le moment, tu dirigera une équipe médicale de quatre membres. Il risque d'y avoir des blessés parmit les participants.

Devant l'air que venait de prendre la jeune femme il se mit rire :

- Tu es capable de gérer ça ! assura t-il, et je te jure qu'ensuite vous pourrez partir en vacances !

A cette dernière remarque tout le monde se détendit, leur séjour dans le sud du pays était prévu depuis un long moment déjà, pas question de laisser tomber.

Shikamaru se tenait sur une branche d'arbre, lui, Itashi et Tayuya venait d'achever leur mission d'escorte d'un important chef ninja. Etre membres de l'ANBU était vraiment quelque chose de fatiguant. Vivement les vacances, quoi qu'il restait encore l'examen chuunin avant de pouvoir dire "ouf". La vie ninja ne laissait que peu de place à la détente. Un instant il tenta de se remémorer la dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa soeur. Ca remontait à un long moment déjà.

- Alors ma belle tu veux toujours pas sortir avec moi ?

Shikamaru soupira en voyant Tayuya assomer Itashi, ils étaient vraiment desespérants !

- Désolée mais je suis prise, rala la fille aux cheveux rouges en accélérant. Itashi grommela quelque chose que personne ne comprit et Shikamaru sourit, bientôt il reverait sa soeur.

- Dis moi pourquoi les jolies filles sont prises ? Pleura Itashi et s'appuiyant contre Shikamaru.

- J'en sais rien, je m'en fou et t'es lourd, répondit le Nara. Allez on se dépêche qu'on arrive à Konoha avant le midi.

Lyu était complétement essouflée, Jiraiya se tenant fierement devant elle, se moquant gentillement :

- Tu n'es pas encore au niveau petite, sourit il.

- Sans utiliser Kuo je ne peut pas y arriver ! Grogna la jeune femme. Ca fait trois ans que je fusionne avec elle !

- Justement il faut que tu apprennes à compter sur ta force, pas que sur la sienne ! Expliqua Jiraiya. Tu es une de mes meilleures élèves mais tu manque de confiance en toi. C'est ce qui te différencit de Naruto, lui il sait qu'il n'a pas toujours besoin de Kyubi.

Le téléphone de l'entraineur sonna, il décrocha puis s'excusa auprès de son élève et partit au plus vite.

Elle continua de s'exercer au taijutsu quand elle vit l'équipe de Shikamaru revenir. Elle court pour les acceuillir et les mettre au courrant de la situation actuelle.

- Alors Mellyssa va superviser l'équipe médicale de l'examen jounin, Tsunade est sur les nerfs à cause de ses rendez-vous à répétition au ministère, Jiraiya est crevé comme jamais, Genma et Neji sont en mission avec Lee, kakashi et Ino. Kankuro est prise de tête parce qu'il s'inquiète pour Gaara. Temari et Shino vont éventuellement devenir parents par manque de précautions et notre hokage s'ennerve parce qu'il a de plus en plus de paprasse à remplir !

- Super l'ambiance, sourit Shikamaru.

- Et sasuke ? Demanda Itashi.

- euh... rien de spécial, réfléchit Lyu.

- Ou est mon homme ? demanda Tayuya avec impatience.

- Certainement en ronde dans le village, annonça Lyu. Itachi les bars sont ouverts tu peux aller draguer. Et Shika...Mel est très certainement en traine de bosser à l'hopital pour former son équipe.

Gaara et Kankuro étaient en plein entrainement, le garçon, maintenant agé de huit ans portait une jarre contenant su sable sur son dos. Il contait les attaques de son père avec difficulté, le sable avait beau lui obeir son père était d'un autre niveau. De loin il vit arriver une jeune femme dont la chevelure rouge volait derrière elle. Kankuro voyant que son fils observait quelque chose, se retourna pour attraper Tayuya qui lui avait sauté dessus. Ca faisait un mois au moins qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, elle lui avait tant manqué et vu comme elle l'embrassait se sentiment devait être réciproque.

Gaara se sentit soudainement de trop et partit sans un mot jusqu'au restaurant de ramen où il trouva Naruto et Sasuke, il s'approcha timidement de leur table, eux aussi s'embrassaient.

- Les grands passent-ils leur temps à faire ça ? Demanda le gamin à voix haute.

Le couple sursauta et Naruto offrit un magnifique sourire à Gaara en lui proposant de s'assoir à leur table.

- Faire quoi ? Demanda sasuke piqué par la curiosité.

- S'embrasser, déclara Gaara.

- Disons qu'on aime bien et que ça occupe une bonne partie de notre temps, rit Naruto. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Il est quel heure ? Interrogea Gaara.

- Midi moins le quart, répondit Naruto sans se poser de question, ce gamin avait le dont pour répondre de façon détournée.

- Tout le monde vous rejoint pour manger ici ?

- C'est ce qui est prévu, acquiesça Sasuke.

- Alors vu l'heure je vais prendre de l'eau sourit Gaara.

Le garçon posa sa jarre près de la table, retira sa veste et la posa sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

pendant ce temps Shikamaru s'était dirigé vers l'hopital, il était dans le hall quand il entendit la voix familièrement autoritaire de sa soeur. Il se dirigea vers la povenance de cette voix qu'il aimait tant, Mellyssa était à l'autre bout du couloir en train de crier sur un médecin qui avait apparement confondu le traitement de deux patients :

- Vous l'avez eut où votre diplome bordel ! Cria t-elle.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Mellyssa-sama, je...

- vous pouvez etre désolé ! je ne veut plus vous voir dans ce service ! vous ne pratiquerez plus de soins intensifs c'est clair !

- Mais ...

-estimez vous heureux que je ne vous renvois pas sur le champs !

Même de loin Shikamaru avait été effryé par le regard de sa soeur, il plaignait le pauvre homme qui lui faisait face, avoir sa soeur sur le dos n'était pas une affaire facile. La jeune femme, n'ayant pas remarqué son frère alla à l'acceuil pour déposer un dossier, Shikamaru la suivit avec le plus de discrétion possible. Elle se pencha en avant pour déposer le document sur bureau de la secrétaire partie en pose déjeuner. Le jeune homme en profita pour se mettre juste derrière elle :

- J'ai besoin d'être soigné, déclara t-il.

- Quel type de blessure ? nom, prénom, travail ? Demanda la jeune femme sans même se retourner.

- Blessé en plein coeur dès l'instant où je vous ai vu, je me nomme comme bon vous semble, répondit il avec un grand sourir.

- J'ai bientôt fini mon service Shika, tu n'a qu'à aller au restaurant, annonça Mellyssa en se retournant avec un magnifique sourire. Elle lui posa un rapide baiser sur la joue puis repartit à pas vifs à travers l'hopital pour rendre visite à quelques uns de ses patients. Shikamaru la regarda s'éloigner, les yeux fixés sur le fessier de Mel, ce pantalon lui allait decidément à merveille.

- Tiens tiens Nara-kun ! S'exclama une voix joyeuse. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Shikamaru se retourna pour voir un homme aux cheveux gris, il avait un masque sur le visage.

- salut Kakashi, tu reviens de mission ?

- Mais non ! j'ai rancard avec Shizune ! Tu la connait ?

Shikamaru fit non de la tête et l'homme lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une infirmière recement nommée dans cet hopital, je crois qu'elle va faire partie de l'équipe médicale du tournoi chuunin. Le jeune homme regarda le sempai. Mellyssa revint avec sa veste d'un noir impecable.

- On y va ? Demanda t-elle à Shikamaru. Bonjour Kakashi sempai. Shizune ne va pas tarder.

- Ok ! sourit le jounin, tu est dans l'équipe médicale toi aussi ?

- Oui on peut dire ça, répondit Mellyssa un peu génée. Alors shika ?

Le Nara acquieça et suivit la jeune femme à l'exterieur, une fois sortis de l'hopital il l'attrapa par la poche arrière de son jean et l'attira vers lui, elle leva la tête vers lui et il se pencha pour l'embrasser tout doucement, ils avaient trouvé l'avantage à leur grande différence de taille.


	2. Chapter 2

2 :

Naruto observait gaara, en moins d'une heure le gamin en était à son cinquième verre d'eau, à croire qu'il avait peur de se deshydrater. Soudain le visage impassible du gamin s'éclaira en un magnifique sourire et il fit de grands signes aux nouveaux arrivants. Mellyssa arriva au plus vite et sans même s'occuper de sasuke et naruto elle vint prendre Gaara dans ses bras en le berçant exagérément et en faisant claquer ses lèvres dans le cou du garçon qui rit aux éclats en déclarant qu'il était un grand.

- J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aimer les enfants à ce point, déclara Naruto avec un grand sourire. Il serra évasivement la main de Shikamaru avant que la jeune femme ne leur prête un peu d'attention et ne vienne lui faire la bise. Gaara céda sa place à la jeune femme qui se plaça entre shikamaru et lui.

- Pourquoi Gaara est il avec vous ? Demanda Shikamaru.

Sasuke et Naruto hochèrent les épaules, c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi Gaara les avait rejoind sans attendre Kankuro et Tayuya.

- Alors comment ça va les missions ? demanda Sasuke à Shikamaru un peu moqueur.

- Galèèèèèèèèèèèèèère, se plaignit le Nara. La main de sa soeur se posa doucement sur son visage et elle lui vola un baiser rapide comme pour le consoler. Le serveur arriva pour prendre les commandes des nouveaux arrivant, Gaara reprit encore de l'eau, Shika fit de même et Mel demanda un coktail au gout de bonbon, naruto l'imita content de découvrir une nouvelle boisson.

- Dis moi Gaara, tu bois beaucoup, remarque Sasuke.

- Il faut bien que je m'hydrate, sourit le garçon. Pas vrai docteur ?

- Exact, mais as la peine de boire sans arret non plus, un petit litre d'eau par jour c'est très bien, répondit Mellyssa.

- Il parrait que Temari est enceinte, déclara Shikamaru, toi qui est son médecin tu dois en savoir plus non ?

- Le secret professionnel tu connais ? se moqua sa soeur, si vous voulez savoir vous lui demandez !

Neji était dans le bureau de l'hokage avec son sensei et Lee pour remettre leur rapport, kakashi et Ino s'étant sauvés comme des voleurs. Arashi les regardait avec une note de fatigue incroyable dans les yeux. Après avoir fait quelques commentaires sur la reussite de leur mission il les autaurisa à partir.

- Je dois aller chercher Hinata-chan avant d'aller au restaurant, déclara Lee avec fiereté.

Neji acquiesa, lors de leur dernière années au lycée à Lee et à lui, ils avait cessés leurs querelles et Lee s'était vite rapproché de Hinata quand celle-ci avait commencé les entrainement sous les conseils de son cousin. Neji se rendit seul au restaurant en se plaignant de son célibat constant, qu'est ce qu'il ne donnerai pas pour rencontrer quelqu'un ! Le miracle s'accompli ! quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule, il se retourna plein d'espoir pour faire face à Ruben. Son humeur retomba d'un coup.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content de me voir, reprocha le plus jeune. Où alors attendais tu la venue d'une charmante jeune fille ?

- Arretes, tu commençe à parler comme Gai, sourit Neji. Il ne te manque plus que la coupe au bol et les sourcils.

- Ne te moque pas de mon sensei ! S'exclama Ruben. N'empêche qu'est ce que je peux avoir hate d'être en vacance !

- Tu n'es pas le seul ! Mais je penses qu'on va bientôt devoir annuler notre voyage dans le sud, avoua le Hyuuga. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais il y a de plus en plus de gangs anti-shinobi.

- La nouveauté à tendance à effrayer les gens, sourit Ruben. Pour en revenir aux jolies filles...

- Tais toi ou je t'assome, prévint Neji sout les fous rire de son ami. A croire que tu es le successeur de Jiraiya !

- Ba quoi c'est la nature, se défendit Ruben avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Rectification c'est juste parce que tu connais Mellyssa depuis longtemps, sourit le Hyuga.

Kiba arriva au restaurant avec Ino et Choji qu'il avait rencontré en chemin, ils trouvèrent vite la table où tout le monde s'était reunit, ne serait ce que grâce à Naruto qui clamait haut et fort qu'il serait hokage un jour. Ino s'approcha de ses cousins et les embrassa chaleureusement tandis que Choji s'occupait de l'autre côté de la table. Kiba regarda Lyu quelques instant, elle ne changeait pas, toujours cette air innocent au visage, cette petite éteincelle dans les yeux.

Une fois que les derniers furent installés, c'est à dire Temari et Shino qui revenaient à peine de mission, les discutions purent commencer tout comme l'apéritif.

- Je peux gouter ton verre ? Demanda Gaara à Mellyssa.

- On verra le jour où tu aura seize ans, sourit la jeune femme, pas question que je t'incite à boire de l'alcool !

- C'est pas juste, se plaignit le petit garçon, vous tous vous pouvez et pas moi !

Tout le monde sourit à cette dernière remarque et, lorsque Mellyssa eut le dos tourné pour discuter avec Ino Gaara s'empara du verre et en bu une gorgée avant de regretter. Il avat cru que sa gorge allait s'arracher. Quand il baissa la tête pour faire une grimace discrète il vit que Shikamaru avait la main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Le petit garçon en fut choqué, de quel droit il la touchait comme ça ! Il passa la tête sous la table et remarqua que son père faisait le même à Tayuya, de tout les couples présents seul celui de sa tante ne se touchait pas de cette façon bisar. Il tira sur le tee-shirt de Ruben qui était assis à côté de lui :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le jeune homme.

- pourquoi les garçon ils touchent les cuisses des filles et que naruto il fait le même à Sasuke ? L'interrogea Gaara à voix basse.

Ruben se retint de rire, c'est vrai qu'à cet âge la, Gaara ne devait pas comprendre ce qui se passait sous les tables des restaurants. Le jeune homme passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux noirs. Il baissa son regard noisette vers les yeux bleu turquoise du gamin cherchant la réponse en lui.

- Et bien...parce qu'ils sont amoureux, répondit Ruben.

- Ba moi mon amoureuse je la touche pas comme ça, rétorqua Gaara.

- Euh...oui, balbutia Ruben. Et bien...Pourquoi ne pas leur demander ? Parce que moi je n'ai pas de petite amie en ce moment.

Sans un mot le garçon aux cheveux roux se tourna vers Mellyssa et tapotta son épaule pour attirer son attention. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour l'interroger du regard tout en lui souriant.

- Pourquoi tout les garcons touchent les cuisses des filles ? Demanda Gaara à voix haute.

Ruben pouffa de rire à l'expression que la jeune femme venait de prendre, elle était un peu rouge sous la gêne.

- C'est...Je t'ai déjà espliqué que les choux et les roses ne font pas les bébés, euh...si les hommes touchent les femmes c'est pour...Pour marquer le territoire en quelque sorte. Mellyssa sourit nerveusement après sont explication tandis que Gaara semblait réfléchir à la question. Quand il hocha la tête la jeune femme sembla avoir repris courrage et sourit doucement avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de l'enfant tout en jetant un regard assassin à Ruben qui pouffait encore de rire.

Tous le monde se mit à raconter leurs dernières missions, mis à part les ANBU qui n'avaient pas cette autorisation puisqu'il effectuaient, la plupart du temps des missions classées top-secret. Celui qui avaient le moins de chance restait Naruto, d'après les differents récits il lui arrivait toujours des problèmes. Il raconta qu'une fois il s'était accroché à une lianne et qu'il fonçait victorieusement vers l'adversaire quand la lianne avait lachée et qu'il s'était retrouvé la tête la première dans un marrécage puant. Lyu, elle n'avait eut que peut de missions importantes à son goût, la plupart du temps elle partait en voyage avec son sensei mais rien de bien interressant ne s'était produit si ce n'est que, chaque soirs elle devait aller le rechercher à travers les maisons closes puisqu'il était trop ivre pour rentrer seul à l'hotel.

- Tant que j'y penses Kiba, où est Akamaru ? Demanda Lee.

- Ben disont qu'au lieu de le porter c'est lui qui me porte, expliqua brévement Kiba avec un sourir fier. Il est devenu super fort !

Shino fut le premier à quitter la table, il avait été convoqué chez l'hokage pour une mission apparement importante et Temari avait marmoner quelque chose que Hinata et Tenten purent interpréter comme "fini les vacances". Personne ne se doutait que leur condition de ninja allait cesser de leur apporter le bonheur et le calme qu'ils avaient trouvés.

A peine les jumeaux furent ils sortis du restaurant que Shikamaru attrapa doucement Mellyssa par la taille pour la serrer contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa soeur et respira le fin parfum de sa peau. Elle resta silencieuse se contentant d'enlaçer Shikamaru et de profiter de ce rare instant de calme.

- On rentre ? Proposa Shikamaru. Bien sûr elle le prit par la main en guise de réponse et ils se dirigèrent directement dans leur petit appartement de fonction. Dès qu'ils eurent fermés la porte la jeune femme enleva sa veste et son tee-shirt, Shikamaru la regarda avec un petit sourir et commença lui aussi à se deshabiller avant de la pousser tout doucement dans le fauteuil, elle avait les jambes repliées au dessus de l'accoudoir, elle se releva un peu et il s'installa doucement au dessus d'elle, une jambe entre celles de la jeune femme. Ils s'embrassèrent, la langue de Shikamaru entra doucement dans la bouche de sa soeur, il ronronna un peu quand il passa ses mains sous le corp de Mellyssa qui lui détacha ses cheveux encore emprisonnés en son habituel queue de cheval. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser Mellyssa ouvrit la braguette de son frère et il se débarassa de son pantalon devenu un géneur dans l'act du moment. Shikamaru bloqua les bras de sa soeur et alla lui mordiller le cou tout doucement puis descendit peu à peu vers la poitrine toujours cachée par un soutien gorge. Il remonta ensuite sur les lèvres :

- Tu sais que tu es jolie ? Demanda t-il.

- Oui puisque tu me le dis, répondit elle. Elle sourit malicieusement et donna un coup de rein, les faisant tomber du fauteil, elle se retrouva au dessus et entreprit de parcourir le torse du jeune homme avec sa langue. Shikamaru adorait quand elle faisait ça, c'était sa façon à elle de s'activer, de le préparer, il ne pourrait jamais dire le contraire, elle savait comment l'ecxiter pour qu'il tienne un très long moment.

- Dis moi ma puce, tu pourait enlever ton pantalon, murmura le jeune homme. Sa partenaire sourit et s'executa très lentement, juste pour lui en faire baver. Il la trouvait un peu sadique dans ces moments là. Il profita de ce moment d'inatention pour l'attrapper et la porter jusqu'à la chambre, sur le chemin elle noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches et lui mordit l'épaule gauche sans pour autant lui faire mal, il la plaqua contre un mur pour s'emparrer de ses lèvres avec passion et d'une main habile il parvint à dégraffer le soutiens gorge de sa partenaire.

Pendant que Mellyssa et Shikamaru se livraient à leur ébats amoureux Naruto et Sasuke étaient, de leur côté, en train de défaire leurs affaires dans leur petit appartement qu'ils allaient partager. Naruto défaisait ses vetements et les rangeaient dans sa commode. Le fait de vivre avec Sasuke le rendait tellement heureux, le fait qu'à Konoha tout était differents, chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie personelle tant qu'il n'y avait pas de risques pour la sécurité du village. Sasuke déballa une étagère et entreprit de la monter par lui même, il fit une moue complexe en regardant le mode d'emploi, il ferait venir Itachi...Le Uchiha sauta dans le lit et s'allongea, les bras derrière la tête.

- On a pas le temps de se reposer, lui dit Naruto en continant sa tâche.

Sasuke se leva sans bruit et approcha de son petit ami pour l'enlacer, Naruto avait reussit à faire ressortir cette partie de lui. Naruto lacha les vetements qu'il avait dans la main et se retourna pour s'emparrer des lèvres du brun avec tendresse. Les mains de Sasuke se balladèrent sur le fessier de Naruto tandis que le blond lui mordillait l'épaule.

- Je croyais qu'on avait pas le temps, se moqua Sasuke.

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, répondit Naruto en forçant sasuke à s'allonger sur le sol. Il se mit à califorchon sur le brun et souleva son tee-shirt pour aller jouer sur son ventre à l'aide de sa langue. Sasuke le laissa faire, depuis peu Naruto s'occupait de plus de choses, il s'était habitué aux relations sexuelles et semblait moins complexé pendant les préparatifs.

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes se livraient avec passion dans leur activité ils entendirent quelqu'un les appeler :

- Yo les jeune !

Naruto et sasuke se figèrent et levèrent la tête vers la fenêtre pour voir Kakashi Hatake qui leur souriait bétement.

- Désolé de vous déranger dans un moment aussi intense mais hokage-sama m'a envoyé vous chercher de toute urgence.

Shikamaru était totalement essouflé, vidé de toute energie, il se laissa tomber doucement sur sa soeur, sa tête contre la poitrine nue et ruisselante de sueur, elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, elle dénoua ses jambes et les posa paresseusement autour de son amant. Il avait une drôle de sensation, comme si quelque chose avait changé, ou comme si un élément manquait.

- Shika...J'en veux encore, avoua sa soeur.

Il leva la tête pour croiser son regard, c'est ce qu'il avait ressentit, un manque venant de sa soeur. Il embrassa doucement sa poitrine, l'attrapa par les hanches et se remit au travail. Jusqu'à ce que sa soeur ne laisse échapper un petit cri aigu, qu'elle lui mette un coup de pied dans les hanches, ce qui le fit tomber du lit et remonta le drap sur sa poitrine dénudée. Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune homme pour qu'il comprenne que quelqu'un les avaient dérangé.

- Vous pouvez faire comme si j'étais pas là, se moqua une voix.

- ESPECE DE VIEUX TORDU ! JE VAIS PORTER PLAINTE ! TSUNADE SERA AU COURRANT DE TES ACTIVITES DE VOYEUR ! Hurla Mellyssa tandis que Shikamaru enfila son boxer tant bien que mal. Jiraiya avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres puis fit signe aux jeunes qu'il les attendait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Lyu était dans le bureau de l'hokage, attendant que les autres shinobis soient convoqués. Kiba fut le premier à arriver, accompagné de Itashi, apparement parce que tout les autres étaient dans les chambres, en couple. Les derniers à arriver furent les jumeaux qui apparement avaient pris leurs temps juste pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencés.

- Bien vous etes tous là, constata Arashi avec un grand sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Je sais ça fait un long moment que j'ai pas posté mais on me laisse pas de reviews ...sniff**_

_**bon la suite au cas où quelqu'un lirait **_

3 :

L'hokage annonça la mauvaise nouvelle aux jeunes shinobis, bien sûr certains crièrent et se lamantaient et d'autres restèrent plus dignes conscients qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ils allaient tous être envoyés en mission. Pendant qu'un groupe irait au japon pour retrouver la trace de plusieurs ninjas disparut, l'autre partie de la bande ferait la même chose en italie. Mis à part les shinobis prévus pour surveiller l'examen des chuunin. C'est ainsi que Temari soupira à l'idée de voir Shino partir en mission, certainement une des plus dangereuses de leur vie.

Naruto, en vue de son départ en Italie alla accompagné de son petit ami au terrain d'entrainement 17, il devaient tout deux se préparer pour la mission classée A qui les attendait. Tandis que Sasuke s'entrainait aux techniques de katon afin de s'habituer à l'utilisation massive de chakra tandis que le blond mélangeait son chakra avec celui du renard afin de gagner en puissance. Naruto en était à concentrer le chakra de kyuubi pour lui même se transformer en démon renard lorsqu'une violente bourasque de vent s'abatit sur lui. Il retomba le mieu qu'il pouvait, Sasuke se mit imédiatement en position de combat lorsque le sol se fendit à ses pieds, il dut reculer de plusieurs mètres pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! cria Naruto.

Son petit ami fut dans l'incapacité de lui répondre puisqu'il devait esquiver un pantin.

- Ne relache pas ta garde, conseilla quelqu'un derrière le porteur de Kyuubi avant de le frapper, la faisant tomber un mètre plus loin. Le blond releva la tête pour voir que les personnes qui les avaient attaqués n'étaient autre que leurs amis. Du reste, de tels combats en entrainement ne pouvaient être qu'une bonne expérience, à moins de finir bouffé par Lyu, écrasé par choji, ou simplement frappé par la force surhumaine de Mel. Du reste le plus dangereux du groupe devait être Shikamaru puisque ses techniques d'ombres étaient mortellement efficaces.

3jours avaient passés depuis le départ de la plupart des jeunes shinobis, personnes n'avait de nouvelles d'eux, après tout ils étaient en mission d'infiltration alors mieu valait ne donner de nouvelles à personnes. Les seuls à rester à Konoha furent Tenten, Hinata, Ruben, Gaara et Mellyssa. Tenten et Hinata se préparaient pour l'examen chuunin auprès de Ruben qui avait accepté de les entrainer autant qu'il le pouvait pendant ses heures de libre. Gaara lui restait tranquillent dans la salle de repos des médecins à l'hopital, n'ayant plus besoin d'entrainement il passait son temps avec Mellyssa qui, à défaut de se reposer, travaillait sur l'organisation de l'équipe médicale sous ses ordres. Le problème était que les ninjas sous ses ordres étaient plus vieux qu'elle et que, de ce fait, avaient du mal à accepter qu'une fille à peine majeure leur donne des ordres. Alors que la jeune jounin prenait une pause café avec Gaara quand une des médecins sous ses ordres entra dans la salle de pause.

- Mellyssa-san, je voulais vous dire que vous savez très bien gérer tout ça, la felicita une jeune femme aux cours cheveux bruns.

- Merci Shizune...vous devez bien être la seule de l'équipe à penser ça, sourit Mel.

- Peut être bien, déclara une voix. Les deux médecins se retournèrent pour voir Tsunade et les trois autres membres de l'équipe médicale de l'examen chuunin. Ces trois là, qui sont sous ta responsabilité sont venus se plaindre à moi, juste après que tu leur ai annoncé comment vous alliez tous procéder lors de l'examen.

- super... si ils sont pas contents ils se démerdent ! Rala la jeune femme. Que les choses soient clair, j'en ai rien à foutre de vos caprices à tout les trois et de vos complexes d'inferorité !

- Calme toi, tu fait peur, déclara Gaara.

Tsunade regarda son élève tourner les talons en prenant Gaara par la main et se diriger vers la sortie de l'hopital, la femme se tourna vers l'équipe médicale avant de s'ennerver :

- si je confie à quelqu'un cette équipe médicale c'est parce que cette personne est la PLUS qualifiées de tous ! c'est clair !

Les médecins tremblèrent devant la femme avant que celle ci ne soupire, Mellyssa était déjà trop loin pour qu'elle s'amuse à lui courir après, elle reviendrait dès qu'elle se serait calmée...si elle prenait sur son sale caractère.

Shikamaru regarda avec attention leur suspect numero un dans l'affaire des disparition des ninjas, Ryosuke, un riche homme d'affaire qui avait engagé plusieurs scientifiques peu avant la disparition des shinobis. Il fit un signe de main à Temari qui arrivait en face de lui, étant en infiltration ils avaient trouvé malin de se faire passer pour un jeune couple venant passer quelques jours de vacances. Si Mel le savait elle le turai. Il acceuilla la blonde à bras ouverts.

- Sasuke s'occupe de tout à partir de maintenant, lui murmura t'elle. Tu peux appeler ta chérie pour lui dire que tu seras là dans trois jours tout au plus.

- ca va la mission n'aura pas durée, sourit le jeune homme.

- On a un tacticien de génie dans l'équipe, répondit Temari. Bon moi je te laisse j'ai le rapport à rédiger.

- bien leader, sourit Shikamaru en mimant un baiser.

Sasuke attrapa l'homme qu'il surveillait et l'assoma avant de l'emporter discrétement vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Lee. Le jeune homme aux gros sourcils l'attendait et l'aida à attacher solidement leur victime.

- Et maintenent ? Demanda Lee.

- Sors si tu as le coeur fragile, sourit Sasuke. Je me charge de l'interogatoire.

Lee déglutit et sortit de la chambre, il rejoignit Shikamaru et temari dans la leur :

- Alors les tourteraux ça baigne ? Demanda t'il.

Pour toute réponse il reçut un oreiller et une chaussure en pleine tête.

- Dis pas de conneries ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres.

Sasuke avait réveillé le détenu grâce à une gilfle magistrale, l'homme sursauta et tenta de parler mais sa voix lui faisait défaut :

- C'est bien dommage, cette potion fait assez bien son effet, sourit sasuke, tu ne parleras pas de sitôt, alors tu vas hocher la tête pour répondre ok ?

l'homme, totalement affolé hocha vivement la tête, Sasuke prit une autre chaise et se plaça juste en face de sa proie.

- C'est bien que tu sois coopératif. Est ce que tu as une idée précise de ce qu'est un ninja ?

L'homme aquiesça les yeux quasiment exorbités tant il avait peur. Sasuke sourit avec cruauté.

- Bien alors sais tu quelque chose à propos de ceux qui ont étés kidnappés ?

Cette fois le suspect nia, Sasuke soupira avant de se lever et de faire venir Shikamaru.

- Je savais qu'elle aurait du venir, soupira le Nara, je deteste utiliser ce genre de techniques !

- Arretes de te plaindre et cherche des informations, ordonna Sasuke à son ami.

L'homme sur la chaise commença à retrouver l'usage de sa voix ce qui fit sourire les deux ninjas.

- Ca y est ta voix reviens mon grand...un conseil ne l'use pas à crier, on à jeté un sort aux murs, personne ne t'entendra, le prévint Sasuke.

- bon alors soit tu nous avous gentillement tes fautes dans cette histoire de ninjas disparus...soit j'infiltre ton esprit, avertit Shikamaru en commençant à composer des signes.

- D'accord...mais je n'ai pas organisé tout ça...c'est...ma femme, avoua l'homme.

- Continus, ordonna Sasuke.

- elle, le projet est appelé MN-0, medicals ninjas 0, le medical ninja, le but est de chercher comment font les ninjas médicaux, et même les ninjas normaux pour exécuter des techniques.

- A quoi ça pourrait lui servir ? demanda Sasuke.

- A créer une armée, déclarèrent Shikamaru et le prisonnier.

- Sais tu qui est la prochaine cible ? demanda Sasuke.

- Oui, à peu près c'est une jeune femme assez populaire pour ses talents en médecines.

- Tsunade ? demanda Sasuke

- Nan elle est trop vieille pour être jeune, plaisanta Shikamaru.

- Elle à été entrainée par cette femme, déclara l'homme.

Shikamaru déglutit, la seule personne à avoir été la disciple de Tsunade...s'était sa soeur. Sasuke semblait avoir compris lui aussi puisqu'il le regarda avec méfiance, mieu vallait ne pas faire les frais des eccès de colère de shikamaru. Le Nara n'ajouta pas un mot et se dirigea à la hâte vers le téléphone. Il composa avec un automatisme incroyable le numéro du portable de sa soeur, les deux autres pouvaient voir le combinner trembler dans les mains de Shikamaru.

Mel tapait sur son clavier tout en jetant des coups d'oeuil à Gaara qui regardait le télé. Le téléphone sonna et le garçon alla répondre :

- Qui c'est ? quand on téléphone on doit se présenter monsieur !

Mel jeta un regard intrigué vers gaara avant que celui-ci ne lui porte le téléphone.

- c'est tonton Shika, expliqua le gamin.

La jeune femme s'empara avidement du portable, heureuse de pouvoir entendre la voix de son chéri.

- Coucou mon amour ! Tu rentres ?

- Mel je veux que tu reste avec l'hokage, tsunade ou jiraiya ! Tu es la prochaine cible.

- mon coeur...je crois que c'est trop tard, déclara doucement la jeune femme avant de glisser le téléphone dans les mains de Gaara :

- Tu vas courir au plus vite, appeler Ruben, je libère la voie.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Gaara, paniqué par l'état de concentration de sa babby-sitter.

Shikamaru regardait le combiné du téléphone, comment ? pourquoi Mel ? Le jeune homme se tourna vers le captif :

- Qu'est ce qu'ils vont lui faire !

- Je ne sais pas...Vous connaissez cette fille ? demanda l'homme plein de compation.

- Vous avez l'air d'être un type bien...comment avez vous pu financer de tels monstruosités ? demanda Shikamaru.

- C'était ça où elle partait avec les enfants, je suis navré messieurs, l'homme se mit à pleurer, conscient qu'il avait engendré le plus gros problème du moment, voir même un sujet de guerre.

- Sasuke detaches-le, rammène le à ses enfants...

_**Alors ? que va t-il se passer ? hein vous savez pas ? la suite au prochain chapitre **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**réponse à nekosan : oui cette fic est le 2eme volet ! le premier étant Hérédité, posté sur ! dans le premiers volet tout est expliqué, tu n'a qu'à allez lire pour comprendre :) quand à la longeur des chapitre ma correctrice m'engeulent quand ils sont trop courts...alors je vais devoir essayer de faire plaisir à tout le monde :)**_

_**merci pour la review**_

4 :

Mellyssa était sortit par la fenetre pour attirer l'ennemi à l'exterieur, elle ne voulais pas que la maison devienne un champs de bataille. Gaara avait courut plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru...tant mieu. Sept hommes à la musculature impressionnante se postèrent tout autour d'elle :

- Vous pouvez nous suivre de votre grès et nous ne vous ferons aucun mal, déclara l'un d'entre eux.

- Vous etes entré chez moi sans en avoir l'autorisation alors ne vous moquez pas de moi parce que je suis blonde, sourit la jeune femme jouant la carte de l'innocence.

L'homme qui lui avait parlé bondit sur elle à une vitesse qu'elle trouva ridicule, à peine un niveau de genin. En revanche elle eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver une flechette qui devait contnir un sommnifer puissant, la shinobi claqua son talon sur le sol qui s'éclata. Elle profita du trouble de l'ennemi pour attraper un des hommes et le mettre K.O

Ruben parcourait le village en courant, l'appel de Gaara l'avait paniqué, si il arrivait quelque chose à Mellyssa Dieu savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Il accelera le pas quand il vit quelques villageois courir dans la direction opposée à l'appartement des Nara. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le place où s'était déroulé le combat, le sol et certains murs de maisons étaient effondrés mais il n'y avait plus de trace de la jeune femme. Il appela de toute ses forces sont amie qui ne répondit pas. Comment quelqu'un avait put s'en prendre à une ninja de cette force et en plus repartir au plus vite ?

C'est alors qu'il allait partir pour prévenir l'hokage qu'un tas de débris au pied d'un mur se souleva. Le jeune homme s'en approcha et retira quelques pierres avant de découvrir le corp de son amie, elle était en piteux état, elle perdait une quantité impressionnate de sang. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle était tellement faible qu'elle n'avait même plus la force de malaxer son chakra pour s'administrer les premiers soins. Il courrut au plus vite à l'hopital, ce fut Tsunade qui s'occupa elle même de sa disciple.

Dans la salle d'opérations Tsunade commença à soigner les plaies de la jeune femme, elle était surprise de voir à quel point la pauvre avait été amochée, elle allait s'occuper de la plaie que la blessée avait au visage, elle y parvint mais elle comprit que le coup de lame qu'elle avait reçu à cet endroit allait porter des conséquences irréparables. Une fois qu'elle eut soigné sa disciple elle s'occupa elle même de la mettre en tenue d'hopital puis appela un infirmier de garde pour qu'il la place dans une chambre. Pas besoin de la placer en réanimation.

Lorsque la femme arriva dans le hall Ruben l'assiégea de questions :

- Alors ? Elle va s'en sortir ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Du calme, souffla le medecin. Elle s'en sortira et nous ne serons ce qu'il s'est passé que quand elle se reveillera, chose qui ne devrait tarder.

- Est ce qu'on sait pourquoi elle a été attaquée ? Demanda Lyu en arrivant.

- Shikamaru nous rammène un témoin consentant qui veux dénoncer l'histoire. Ils seront là dans vingt-neuf heures tout au plus, répondit Tsunade. Je penses que Shikamaru doit être le premier à aller la voir, ajouta t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demandèrent les jeunes.

- Parcequ'elle a reçut des coups violents et que shikamaru elle ne l'aura pas oublier malgrès tout ! et il y a une autre raison que vous étes pas en droit de savoir pour le moment.

- Mais c'est ma meilleure amie !! Rala Lyu.

- Elle est comme ma grande soeur ! cria Ruben.

- Croyez moi, c'est mieu qu'elle voit d'abord shikamaru. Où et Gaara ?

- Kankuro s'occupe de lui, déclara Lyu.

Mellyssa se reveilla avec une douleur à l'oeil gauche, elle porta faiblement une main à son visage et elle comprit, en touchant le bandage lui couvrant l'oeil. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement Tsunade vint s'assoir près de sa disciple.

- Comment te sens tu ? demanda la femme.

- où est shika ? il est pas encore revenu ?

- il a appelé il y a moins d'une heure, il ne devrait plus tarder...pour ton oeil, je penses que tu as compris.

- Bof...j'avais toujours une mèche qui cachait cet oeil, maintenant elle servira à quelque chose, sourit la jeune femme. Et puis j'ai connu pire et il me reste l'oeil droit.

Tsunade sourit faiblement, sa disciple avait ce petit je ne sait quoi qui faisait que rien ne pouvait être plus grave que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu par le passé. Un infirmièr les dérangea dans leurs échanges silencieux :

- Tsunade-sama, Nara Shikamaru est arrivé.

- Bien, qu'il entre, répondit la femme, elle se tourna vers la blessée, je vais vous laissez seuls...ne fait pas trop d'effort.

A peine le médecin partit que le shinobi pénétra dans la chambre, il observa la jeune femme, assise dans son lit, s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Ne fais pas cette tête je ne suis pas morte, sourit la jeune femme.

- Mais...Si tu l'avait été...J'aurais du comprendre que tu étais la prochaine cible, s'excusa l'ANBU.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, souffla la jeune femme, elle parvint à se mettre tout près de lui et l'embrassa.

Shikamaru ne le lui dirait peu être jamais mais pendant le voyage il avait eut si peur de la perdre, tout comme ils avaient perdu leur père quelques années auparavant. Il passa une main sur le visage de la jeune femme et alla poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une semaine s'écoula depuis la sortie d'hopital de Mellyssa qui dut rennoncer à assister à l'examen chuunin auquel Gaara avait obtenu les meilleurs notes et auquel tenten et hinata avait reussi de justesse. Les missions reprirent malheureusement pour les jeunes shinobis qui,pour la plupart devaient jongler entre les cours à la fac et les combats, les entrainements.

Neji s'entrainait dans la grande demeure rénovée, celle là même qui avait appartenue à ses ancêtres, il avait activé le byakugan, tout de suite il vit hinata et lee dans une position délicate, avec une moue de dégout il désactiva la pupille. Il partit en ville afin de se détendre un peu lorsqu'il croisa une jeune fille d'environ son âge, elle semblait perdue. Il passa doucement près d'elle, elle était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles :

- Excusez-moi, je m'appel Lucy Kuse, je...euh je viens dans ce village parce que ...euhh et bien je suis en fait à la recherche de Ruben Manabe...

- Ah oui pourquoi ? Demanda Neji d'un air suspicieu.

- Parce que je crois qu'il est mon frère, fut la réponse de la jeune femme.

Neji la regarda quelque seconde en gardant le silence, il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait la croire aussi facilement, mais l'instinct d'un Hyuga, d'autant plus de Neji Hyuuga était quelque chose de fiable à l'extrême.

Kiba était dans une classe de l'academie des ninjas, des apprentis shinobis se tenaient face à lui, de tout âge, parfois de six ans les plus vieux en avaient dix de plus. Il allait à son tour devenir un jounin attitré, une équipe de trois jeunes allait lui être confiée. Selon le papier qu'Arashi-sama lui avait donné, seraient sous ses ordres Cindy Inagaki, agée de seize ans, Akaito et Aki Takeda, des jumeaux de 14 ans. Le jounin se demanda si les jumaux seraient aussi impressionnant que les Nara dans leur façon de s'organiser pendant les combats.

- Cindy, Aki et Akaito, vous venez avec moi, appela Kiba, on va directement faire connaissance et parler de la prmière mission, merci de ne pas matter tout ce qui bouge les garçons, ajouta Kiba voyant que les jumaux fixaient toutes les femmes qu'ils croisaient.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'établissemant Akamaru arriva calmement vers eux.

- C'est quoi ça ?! Cria Cindy.

- mon chien, répoondit Kiba avec un grand sourire, c'est à la fois mon ami et mon compagnon d'armes.

- Mais...il est plus grand qu'un cheval ! S'exclama Aki.

- Ouais ! s'exclama fierement Kiba. Bien on va aller sur le terrain 22 normalement il est libre.

En quelques minutes ils arrivèrent sur un terrain meuble mais alors qu'ils allaient s'installer trois silhouettes sortirent des buissons, l'une d'elles, qui semblait etre seule contre les deux autres était dos à Kiba qui n'eut aucun mal à identifier Mellyssa, ses adversaires étant jiraiya et shikamaru.

- Kiba vas t'en de là tu gêne mon évaluation, rala la jeune femme sans même le regarder. A peine ses élèves et lui eurent le temps de s'écarter de l'espace de combat que Shikamaru fonçait sur sa soeur, kunai en main, elle frappa sur le sol avec son poing, la terre s'ouvrit sous le Nara qui du s'écarter sur la droite laissant la place à Jiraiya.

La jeune femme descida d'utiliser la toute première techinique de shuriken qu'elle avait aquise, le soushoryuu. Le viel homme et shikamaru durent se mettre à couvert puis quelque chose clocha au gout de Shikamaru, il dut eviter de justesse le coup que jiraiya lui avait envoyé. Le nara sourit, bien que sa soeur soit devenu un ninja médical elle ne perdait pas la main en ce qui concernait les techniques mentales.

Kiba restait avec ses élèves sur le côté, il jugeait que de leur montrer un entrainement de ce niveau était une bonne chose. Lui même se demandait où les jumeaux trouvaient toute cette energie.

Shikamaru parvint à utiliser la technique de manipulation des ombres mais sa soeur s'échappa à temps avant de courir vers lui à toute vitesse. Kiba crut qu'elle allait vraiment frapper le Nara mais à la toute dernière seconde elle tomba, allongée sur le sol poussiéreux.

- Tu n'aurais peut etre pas du m'apprendre le shiranshin no jutsu, sourit shikamaru, cette technique n'est vraiment pas mal, transferer une partie de mon esprit dans ton corp pour le controler c'est plutot astucieux.

- Shika, grogna Mel, je suis meilleure télépathe que toi ! Hurla t-elle en se relevant pour percuter le jeune homme qui retomba plusieurs mètres plus loin, il devait avoir deux côtes cassées.

Kiba et ses élèves avaient la bouche grande ouverte quand Shikamaru se releva, attrapa sa soeur par le col et l'embrassa à pleine bouche :

- Oui...tu es meilleure télépathe, meilleure ninja aussi, c'est pour ça que je t'aime, sourit le Nara. Maintenant répare mes deux côtes s'il te plait.

- C'est mignon, s'exclama Cindy.

- La honte, se moquèrent les jumeaux.

- Marre de tenir la chandelle ! Cria Kiba ce qui provoqua le rire de Mellyssa et de Shikamaru.


	5. Chapter 5

5 :

Le soir tomba sur Konoha, les ninjas dormaient paisiblement ou s'entrainait pour certains génis de l'effort comme Lee et Ruben. Oui, tout était pasisible au maximum puisqu'aucun ninja ne savait ce qu'il se tramait à quelques centaines de kilomètres.

Dans une usine désafectée une trentaine de personnes s'étaient rassemblées pour se révolter :

- Ils ont des privilèges ! payés plus que nous alors qu'ils ne sont même pas normaux ! s'exclama un homme.

- C'est vrai ! ils peuvent tuer n'importe lequel d'entre nous en un coup ! ils sont annormaux !

- Et qu'est ce que vous propsez ? nous sommes trop peu pour pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit !

- Nous allons faire passer le message ! Les ninjas doivent être mis à l'écart ! surveillés jours et nuits ! Annonça celui qui semblait être le leadeur.

l'assemblée resta là des heures durant puis chacun de sépara...les ninjas allaient au devant d'une nouvelle épreuve.

Tout n'était que cendres, la vie brulait dans un feu immense, ses amis, sa famille, lui...

Un cri troubla le silence de la chambre, Shikamaru se reveilla en sursaut pour voir sa soeur assise sur le lit, complétement affolée :

- Encore un cauchemard ?

Elle aquiesça, il se releva et la prit contre lui pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Elle resta, la tête contre son torse, écoutant les battement du coeur de son amant, elle se sentait tellement bien quand il était si près d'elle. Le silence gagna de nouveau la chambre, Mel allait se rallonger quand Shikamaru la plaqua doucement sur le lit et vint l'embrasser :

- Tant que je sui là il ne t'arrivera rien, murmura le jeune homme avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura la kunoichi avant de poser ses mains sur le torse de son frère puis caressa la peau nu. Dis...tes sentiments pour moi ne fannent pas ?

Shika se releva et allume la lampe de chevet, les femmes savaient vraiment comment rendre nerveux, il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle mettait en doute les sentiments qu'il avait toujours éprouvé pour elle.

- Mel...Si je n'était pas sur de mes sentiments et de leur solidité crois tu que nous aurions subit tant de choses ? Penses tu que je t'aurais fait subir tout ça pour rien ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête puis sourit avant d'enlaçer Shikamaru, il avait tout à fait raison, jamais il n'aurait laissé des sentiments non sincère bousiller leur vie sociale. Le souvenir de tout ça était encore bien présent...tout les amis qu'ils avaient perdu à cause de cet amour incestueux, les regards sur eux quand ils se tenaient la main dans la rue, quand ils s'embrassaient en public.

Neji se reveilla, il avait un mauvais présentiment. Il alluma la télévision pour se détendre puis il tomba sur un flash d'informations, plusieurs personnes avaient péris lors d'un incendis, tard dans la soirée. C'est en y regardant de plus près qu'il vit, peint sur un mur en arrière plan, écrit en rouge "expulsion des ninjas !". Il éteignit le poste, s'habilla au plus vite et sortit de chez lui en direction du bureau de Arashi. Bien entendu l'hokage n'était plus là depuis longtemps et il dut parler de ce qu'il avait vu aux informations :

- Ayame, va me chercher Hokage sama, jiraiya sama et Tsunade sama.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre Toki ? Demanda Ayame.

- Non, l'heure est grave, murmura Toki. Neji-kun...Je crois que vous allez tous partir en vacances.

- Comment ça ? Interrogea Neji.

Son interloccuteur garda le silence puis s'inclina au bout de quelques minutes, Tsunade et Jiraiya arrivaient :

- Bien, Neji, raconte nous, exigea Tsunade.

- Tout à l'heure en regardant les informations, il ya avait un flash sur un incendi qui a tué plusieurs personnes, en arrière plan j'ai vu un tag réclamant l'expulsion des ninjas.

- Bien...Jiraiya, tu informe les jounin, Anbu et les plus anciens Chuunins, déclara Tsunade. Je vais voir le président et le ministre de la défense !

La femme partit et croisa Arashi qui arrivait au bureau à la hate. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'un des pricipaux chefs ninjas. l'opperation lui prit quelques minutes puis il se torna à nouveau vers neji :

- tu n'es apparement pas le seul à avoir remarqué tout ça, soupira l'hokage. Bien...tu me regroupe l'équipe de base, vous partez pour le Japon dans 5 heures pour une durée plus ou moins longue, là bas vous attendra une jeune femme du nom de Arima Marion, elle est la fille d'un de nos plus grand chef, apparement là bas il y a pas mal de manifestations anti-shinobis. Là bas vous allez le plus possible à la société puis...nous aviserons.

- Et si les shinobis sont rejetés ? Demanda Neji.

- Alors tout ce qu'on aura fait pendant toutes ses années sera réduit à néant, soupira l'Hokage. Ca sera une mission A+, si vous vous en sortez, certains pourront quasiment devenir des sanins. Allez va reunir les autres maintenant.

Neji s'inclina avant de disparaitre.

Quelques secondes plus tard chez Lyu :

-Tiens...qu'est ce que tu fais là neji ?

- On part pour le Japon dans cinq heure, pour durée indeterminée, prépare tes affaires je vais chercher les autres.

Et il partit en courrant le plus vite qu'il pouvait, laissant derrière lui une Lyu complétement paniquée, elle fit son sac le plus rapidement possible. Elle n'avait pas pensé à demander à Neji où est ce qu'ils devaient tous se rejoindre alors elle se dirigea à l'endroit habituel, la sortie du village. quand elle y fut elle n'attendit pas longtemps pour etre rejoind par Tayuya et Kankuro.

- Neji t'as dit ce qu'il se passait ? demanda Tayuya.

Lyu fit signe que non et ils durent attendre Naruto et Sasuke pour en savoir un peu plus. Apparement ils allaient devoir trouver les mouvement de resistants anti-ninjas au Japon. Ruben arriva tranquillement avec Mellyssa, apparement Shikamaru avait quelque chose à faire avant de les rejoindre.

- On a eu une annonce de dernière minute, une élève de Kiba se joint à nous puisque Gaara ne peut pas venir, expliqua Ruben.

- Donc Shika est partit la chercher pour gagner du temps, et il va en profiter pour prendre quelques parchemins chez Tenten.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lyu.

- Parce que pour avoir combatut des types avec des armes supérieure je sais que mon taijutsu ne me suffira pas, sourit Mel.

Kiba arriva en courrant, Akamaru le portant. Les autres regardèrent le chiens quelques instants :

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il attire trop l'attention ? Demanda Ruben.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai sur moi de super pillules qui vont lui rendre la taille qu'il avait étant plus jeune, sourit le maitre-chien. C'est qu'il y en a dans ma tête, se vanta t-il avant de se faire assomer par Shino.

Shikamaru avait les parchemains pour sa soeur et se tenait à présent devant les parents de Cindy, ils avaient du mal à le croire concernant la mission alors il dut leur expliquer quatre fois que leur fille étant une shinobis elle se devait d'accomplir des missions pour le village. La jeune fille arriva à la hate avec un sac sur le dos et courrut à la suite de l'Anbu. Shikamaru sentit que la jeune ninja était totalement stressée :

- Ne t'en fait pas, sourit-il. Tu vas surtout rester avec ma soeur pour les infiltration discrètes, il ne t'arriveras rien si tu respecte les règles qu'on établira.

- Oui mais...c'est une mission de rang A+, normalement je ne devrais faire que des missions de rang D ou C.

- Si Kiba t'as recommandé c'est que tu seras utile durant la mission, déclara le Nara. Et puis...tu as une bonne techinique à ce que j'ai compris.

- Oui...si on veut, mais je ne suis pas à votre niveau ou à celui de votre petite amie.

- Disons que nous avons plus d'experience, sourit l'Anbu.

Ils arrivèrent à la sortie du village, avec la bande habituelle, se tenait, cachée derière Neji, une jeune femmes aux longs cheveux bruns. Shikamaru ne releva pas la question, il n'était pas le leadeur et, de ce fait, n'avait pas à donner son avis quand à la constitution de l'équipe. Il jeta un regard à Mellyssa avant de se glisser derière elle et de l'embrasser dans la nuque. Depuis quelques temps il avait envie d'elle avec plus d'aplomb qu'avant :

- Shika, y'a des chambres pour ça ! Rala Neji avant que ses yeux se pose sur Lucy, elle observait Ruben avec tant d'insistance, ça le touchait. Bon, reprit il, on va sortir du village et courrir le plus rapidement jusqu'à la piste d'atterissage, un hélico nous prendra dans moins d'une heure pour nous conduire à l'aéroport de la ville la plus proche. Une fois là bas je veux que Mellyssa porte une alliance, Shikamaru je veux que tu sois le mari le plus jaloux possible, ça ne changera pas de d'habitude.

- Je suis pas jaloux, rala Shikamaru.

- Bien sur que si, sourit Mel en se retournant pour l'embrasser.

- Ensuite Lyu, Naruto, Kiba et Sasuke vous serez des étudiants en voyage dans le monde, continua le leadeur. Ensuite Lucy, Ruben et moi nous serons des invités pour les noces de monsieur et madame Nara. Cindy la demoiselle d'honneur.

Les nara se cognèrent le front avant de regarder Neji d'un air complétement perdu :

- On va se marrier ? Interrogea Mellyssa.

- Sans même en avoir été informé ? Continua Shikamaru.

Neji sourit d'un air presque idiot avant d'aquieser et de recevoir une chaussure à talon dans le torse, il avait compris que cette idée n'avait pas été très bien reçue par la jeune femme.

- Tayuya et kankuro vous serez les temoins, acheva Neji en redant sa chaussure à Mellyssa. Il y a des questions ?

- Ouais ! Rala Mellyssa. Pourquoi on doit se marrier ?

- C'est juste une couverture, sourit Kankuro. Tu ne change vraiement pas.


	6. Chapter 6

6 :

Avant d'arriver à l'aéroport les ninjas se séparèrent selon la fillature. dans le grand hall de l'aeroport Mellyssa se collait à son futur mari avec un immense sourire tandis que celui-ci lisait tranquillment un quotidient allemand :

- Tu sais très bien que pour lire tu dois mettre tes lunettes mon coeur, sinon tu abime tes jolis yeux, sourit la jeune femme.

Elle sortit une pair de lunettes de son sac et les mit à Shikamaru. Plusieurs passant les regardèrent d'un air de "c'est mignon". Lyu et son équipe se tenaient plus loin et parlaient avec avidité du Japon qui devait vraiement être un pays "hypra exitant". Neji et les autres rejoignirent l'hotel afin de ne rejoindre les futurs mariés que quelques jours plus tard.

Lucy continuait d'observer Ruben avec insistance, ce qu'il remarqua :

- Dis moi, tu as quelques chose à me dire ? demanda t-il en sirotant un thé glacé.

- Et bien...c'est assez complexe...je crois que, nous sommes parents, avoua Lucy.

Ruben resta silencieux, c'était pour ça qu'il lui avait tout de suite trouvé une ressemblance avec sa mère...leur mère, cette femme qui l'avait laissé à son père lors qu'il était à peine âgé de six ans. Il regarda la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, elle avit les yeux baissés, comme si elle avouait une faute.

- Est ce qu'elle parlait de moi ? demanda t-il finalement.

- Non, je n'ai sut ton existance qu'il y a deux mois, sur son lit de mort.

- Morte... murmura le shinobi. je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, elle n'était pas faite pour être mère, c'était une junky.

Le frère et la soeur se regardèrent silencieusement, comme si ils s'échangeaient des souvenirs silencieux. Comme si un nouveau lien se formait peu à peu, un lien qu'il fallait serieusement entretenir. C'était à la fois étrange et passionnant, savoir qu'on avait une partie de sois qui venait seulement maintenant, à la fin de l'adolescence.

- Bon c'est pas le tout mais j'm'ennui un peu, rala Neji.

- Vas faire un tour, lui conseilla Ruben, et trouve toi une gonzesse.

Neji rousit de colère et du courrir après Ruben pour tenter de l'assomer, en vain puisque le jeune homme s'enferma dans la salle de bain en riant. Le Hyuga du se retenir de défoncer la porte ne serrais ce que pour montrer qu'il était le male de la "tribue" quand des rires timides retentirent. Il se retourna pour voir Lucy, les larmes aux yeux tant elle riait, il du s'avouer que contrairement à son idiot de frère elle était plutôt mignone.

- Alors qomme ça tu te moque de moi toi aussi, sourit Neji en se tournant vers elle.

Lucy cessa de rire, le regarda avec appréhension et se mit à courrir dans toute la suite tandis que Neji essayait de l'attraper. Il y parvint et la souleva :

- Tu rit moins maintenant ! Sourit-il.

Lucy agitait ses jambes pour se débattre, il avait de la force celui là. Elle gigota tellement que neji perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans un fauteuil, la jeune femme toujours dans les bras. Ruben arriva à ce moment et regarda les deux jeunes avec suspition. Lucy se relava très vite et vint se cacher derrière son frère puis fit une grimace au Hyuga. Quel que chose en Neji lui dit que cette mission, bien que difficile, allait être une véritable partie de plaisir.

Moins d'une heure passa avant que Mellyssa et Shikamaru ne se retrouvent en première classe, tout le monde regardait cet étrange couple composé d'un homme au regard blasé et d'une jeune femme pétillante :

- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime ! S'exclama Mellyssa en s'asseyant.

- Je crois déjà le savoir, répondit Shikamaru avec un léger sourire en prenant place aux côtés de la jeune femme.

Sur la banquette à côté de la leur un homme aux longs cheveux blond lisait le journal, il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus agé qu'eux en fait. Il fit une moue preplexe avant de sourire à pleine dents :

- Enfin du changemant ! S'exclama t-il de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entende. Melly torna vivement la tête vers lui, cessant de contempler Shika.

- Que se passe t-il de si joyeux ? demanda t-elle.

- Des manifestations, se contenta de répondre l'inconnu. Jeune fille, mieu vaut que vous ne sachiez pas tout les détails, il sourit d'une façon qui agaça Shikamaru tandit que ça soeur regardait l'inconnu avec perplexité.

- Quel genre de manifestations ? Demanda un homme assis derrière le couple.

- Des gens sortent de chez eux pour former un "conseil anti-ninja" depuis le temps que je disait qu'on ne devait pas accepter tout ça !

- Mais les ninjas sont des gens normaux, intervint Shikamaru.

- Que vous croyez...Commença l'homme blond.

- Bien sur que non, le coupa Mellyssa. Imagine, avec les pouvoirs qu'ils ont, quand tu pars en voyage et que je suis toute seule, ils sont capable d'entrer par efraction dans la maison ! Pour appuyer ses dires elles fit une mine inquiète en attrapant la main de son frère.

- Ha mademoiselle nous sommes d'accord, sourirent les deux hommes. Si ils sont autorisés à vivre parmit nous où est la sécurité ?!

- Ils sont mauvais, ajouta une femme devant eux prenant part à la conversation.

- je ne crois ni au Bien ni au Mal, déclara Shikamaru. Pour moi les ninjas sont des êtres humains comme nous tous...Bien moins dangeureux qu'une bombe nucléaire.

- Moi j'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient le pouvoir de penetrer l'esprit des gens, paniqua la femme.

- Même de détruire un mur, afirma l'homme de derrière.

- Je vous le dit, ces choses là ont devrait les enfermer ! Déclara le blond. Beaucoup de personnes aquiésçèrent. Seul un quart de cette pièce ne dirent rien où soupiraèrent d'un air blasé. Mellyssa regarda son frère avec un léger sourire, elle était surprise tout comme lui. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et elle mit sa tête contre lui :

- Même si vous n'étes pas contre les ninjas, faites attention à votre femme, lui dit l'homme blond.

- N'importe quel homme pourrait lui faire du mal...pas seulement un ninja, répondit Shikamaru. Et c'est pas encore ma femme, ajouta t-il

- on va se marrier au Japon, sourit Mellyssa.

Plusieurs personnes les félicitèrent ou les complimentèrent sur "le couple adorable" qu'ils formaient. Shika ne put s'empecher de penser qu'il en aurait été tout autre si ils avaient tous su qu'ils étaient en fait frère et soeur.


	7. Chapter 7

7 :

Pendant que les jumeaux se fondaient aux gens de première classe leurs amis étaient dispersés dans la seconde classe. Kankuro et Tayuya avaient pris Cindy sur leur baquette puisque, la pauvre était, au départ, assise auprès d'un pervers pire que Jiraiya.

- On arrive dans combien de temps ? demanda Tayuya.

- Il va falloir compter un long moment plus l'escale de 3 heures à Zurich, informa Kankuro. Mais je ne sais pas combien d'heures pour le voyage global.

- C'est longggggg, se plaignit la genin et s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège.

- On m'explique pourquoi les jumeaux sont en première classe et pas nous ? demanda Tayuya d'un air grincheux.

- Tout simplement parce q'ils savent comment parler à des gens blindés de tunes...l'avantage d'être des enfants de riches, réfléchit Kankuro.

Tayuya accorda le point, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas une éducation parfaite, bien au contraire, jamais elle n'avait était habituée au comportement mondain, c'en était tout autre pour Neji, Hinata et les jumeaux. La kunoichi en vint à se remémorer son retour parmit les ninjas, après que Mellyssa lui ait sauvé la vie.

Elle avait érée longtemps, s'était cachée d'Orochimaru et de ses sbires. C'est alors qu'elle se ballaidait mine de rien qu'elle avait bousculée une jeune femme bien connue qui, en la percutant avait tachée son chemisier avec du café à emporter. Bien sur elle avait raler puis d'un coup ses yeux s'étaient équarquillés.

- Tiens ça faisait longtemps, avait déclaré la Nara. Tu compte revenir parmit les vivants ?

- Je vais aller dans Konoha, avait avoué l'ancienne élève d'Orochimaru. Je vais mettre mes techniques iterdites au profit du bien.

- Alors dans ce cas je te dis à bientôt, avait sourit Mel avant de regarder sa chemise d'un air boudeur avant de déclarer que de toute façon elle connaissait une super astuce pour enlever les taches les plus tenaces.

Tayuya sortit de sa reverie, la Nara avait toujours eut cette petite façon de voir le côté positif des choses. Elle soupira et posa doucement ses mains sur les accoudoirs, ferma les yeux et s'endormit presqu'aussitôt.

Kankuro regardait par le hublot tandis que les deux filles dormaient paisiblement, il pensait à Gaara resté au village, Temari et Shino avaient pris le jeune garçon sous leur charge le temps que Kankuro serait absent. Il observait tranquillement les nuages maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Shikamaru en faisait autant, ces choses non solides et d'un blanc laiteux étaient vraiment des aides à la détente.

Le jour se levait paresseusement Shikamaru ne dormait toujours pas, il regardait le visage clos de sa soeur éclairé par les premières les lueurs du jours. Elle était tellment jolie, si paisible, il se leva pour aller aux toilettes et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Mellyssa qui soupira, un léger sourire venant s'afficher sur son visage. Le Nara entra dans une cabine de toilette et se regarda dans le mirrioir, il vait une mine vraiment affreuse, à son réveil Mel serait capable de le lui faire remarquer. Il enleva ses lunettes et se rendit compte que sa vue avait un peu baissée, sa soeur allait encore devoir lui vérifier sa vue. Lorsqu'il regagna sa place il trouva la jeune femme reveillée, en pleine conversation avec un jeune homme qu'il qualifia de belle-geule. Shikamaru savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter et qu'être jaloux était totalement stupide tant il avait confiance en Mel mais le ragard que lui jetait son interlocuteur le mit en rage. Il s'assist à sa place d'un air boudeur et regarda les nuages tout en écoutant la conversation de sa jumelle :

- C'est votre frère ? Demanda le jeune homme. Il y a comme un air de famille.

- A bon ? On nous le dit souvent c'est vrai, sourit Mellyssa.

- On va se marier, annonça busquement Shikamaru.

Tout à coup le jeune homme repartit à sa place en grommelant quelque chose d'innaudible pour les deux autres mais Shiakamru devina qu'il n'aurait certainement pas apprecié cette remarque. Mellyssa lui lança un regard accusateur qu'il ignora royalement. Il détourna la tête et fixa l'exterieur avec une insistance que sa soeur décripta plus vite qu'il l'aurait voulu.

- La jalousie n'a pourtant jamais fait partit de notre couple, soupira la jeune femme.

Il s'était attendu à une remarque plus sèche, plus expressive aussi, elle avait encore cette capacité à le troubler. Il la regarda, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension, elle ne le regardait même pas, se contentant de fixer le vide davant elle. Shikamaru soupira interieurement, en ce moment ils réfléchissaient trop tout les deux de plus ça allait faire trois ans que leur père était mort. Le Nara ferma les yeux puis attrapa la main de sa soeur. Mellyssa se tourna brutalement vers Shikamaru, il lui souriait doucement, comme lorsque leur relation était encore secrète, comme lorqu'ils étaient dans leur nouveau lycée.

Leur relation avait un trop gros scandale à leur lycée d'origine et les jumeaux avaient du partir n'en pouvant plus d'être sans cesse les martyres. Pour ne pas remettre ça ils évitaient le plus possible de rester ensemble, ou du moins sans être trop proches, alors ils se souriaient simplement où se rejoignaient dans les toilettes sans que personne ne puisse le remarquer. Là ils s'embrassaient avidement avant de se séparer de nouveau. Jamais pourtant ils n'avaient eut honte de quoi que ce soit. Chez leur mère bien sûr ils essayaient de ne pas se coller mais ils dormaient souvent ensemble. "C'est pas normal" disait leur beau père "ça leur passera" répétait inlassablement leur mère sans savoir qu'ils ne dormaient pas toujours. Un jour leur plus jeune belle-soeur avait faillit les surprendre, Mellyssa était sur son frère, ils étaient encore en pyjama, elle dansait sensuellement sur lui tandis qu'il parcourait le corp de sa soeur par dessus les vetements. C'est alors que Toshiko était entrée dans la chambre :

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda t-elle de son air innocent.

Shikamaru avait sentit sa soeur se raidir elle afficha un regard complexé :

- Et bien...déclara Shikamaru rompant le silentce de la pièce. Mellyssa voulait me faire payer la taquinerie que je viens de lui faire.

Toshiko les avait regardé quelques instants avant de courir vers eux et de se jeter sur Shikamaru, elle avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il embete Mellyssa.

Mellyssa fut doucement secouée, secouée avec tendresse, elle ouvrit les yeux pour constater que tout le monde s'appretait à l'atterissage. Leur escale était toute proche. L'avion trembla doucement et elle constata que Shikamaru s'accrochait au plus fort sur son accoudoir, jamais il ne se ferait à l'avion. Elle lui prit la main pour le rassurer.

Tayuya observait la plupart des gens, c'était amusant de les voir commencer à paniquer pour de simples petites secousses. Elle posa son regard sur Kankuro qui dormait tel un enfant, un leger filet de bave sortant de sa bouche, elle sourit, il était riddiculement mignon. C'était certainement pour ça qu'elle l'aimait autant, parce qu'il l'aidait à perdre de son sérieux et puis...Il était gentil, il ne l'avait jamais forcé à rien, il n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'elle fasse quelque chose si elle n'en avait pas envie. Oui Kankuro avait cette maturité que peu de jeunes avaient, le fait qu'il ait été père très jeune jouait beaucoup, d'ailleur elle aimait beacoup Gaara et depuis peu elle devait s'avouer qu'elle aurait aimé donner des petits frère ou soeur au fils de son fiancé. Oui, jamais elle n'aurait cru le dire un jour mais elle l'aimait son Kankuro. Et dire que c'était pendant une mission dangereuse qu'elle s'en était rendu compte. Ce jour là ils s'étaient fait passer pour un couple marié et avait bien entendu fait entendre certains bruits dans l'auberge pour faire croire au devoir conjugal...puis leur jeux de bruitage avait un jour pris un autre sens, il lui avait attrapé la nuque, s'était mordu la lèvre inférieur puis s'était chastement emparé de celles de Tayuya. Elle lui avait rendu le baiser sans savoir comment faire, elle ne savait pas comment faire d'autre, jamais encore on ne l'avait embrassé avec tant de sincerité. Oui, c'était comme ça que tout avait commencé, il n'avait pas perdu de sa tendresse et elle en avait peu à peu gagné.


	8. Chapter 8

8 :

Neji et son unité embarquaient tranquillement, Lucy et Ruben le suivant en échangeant des souvenirs d'enfance, le Hyuuga sourit se disant qu'ils avaient de la chance, ils allaient pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu loin l'un de l'autre. L'homme à la pupille bleu nuit mit les écouteurs de son baladeur dans ses oreilles écoutant une musique qui lui était bien famillière, celle que Mel écoutait souvent lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble...en 2006, Diam's "par amour", il la connaissait encore par coeur tant elle l'avait mis, tant ils l'avaient écouté. Il se demanda si, elle aussi l'écoutait encore, il la savait très attachée aux souvenirs et aux chansons qui s'associaient avec...Peut être même qu'en écoutant cette chanson elle pensait à lui. Il se giffla mentalement toujours elle avait aimé Shikamaru, ce genre d'amour jamais il ne se fanerait, combien de fois en mission avec lui, en duo il l'avait entendu murmurer le prénom de son frère. Il devait maintenant aprendre à penser à autre chose. Même si c'était dur il devait y arriver, il s'en voulait parfois d'avoir avouer son attirence passagère pour Shikamaru, très vite il avait compris que les sentiments pour Mel étaient plus fort. Mais s'étaient trop tard le frère et la soeur avaient déjà passé le cap du tabou. Neji changea de chanson, celle-la le faisait trop réflechir.

Mellyssa et Shikamaru étaient au restaurant avec le reste de l'équipe, Cindy ne parlait pas, aparement trop timide alors Kankuro s'occupait principalement de la conversation :

- Comment as tu su que tu était un shinobi ?

- En fait depuis que je suis toute petite parfois il m'arrivait de faire des choses...bisar, avait répondu la jeune fille.

- Bisar ? demanda shikamaru en s'interessant d'avantage au sujet.

La jeune fille aquiesa mais n'ajouta rien, baissa même les yeux, Mellyssa la regardait avec insistance, même les dons héréditaires ne se reveillaient pas sans raison. Elle n'insista pas en posant des question mais proposa à la jeune fille de faire un examen médical si elle en avait envie. Cindy accepta avec un grand sourire, ne sachant pas pourquoi la médico-nin la mettait tant à l'aise. Plus que Kankuro et Tayuya qui avaient une aura bien differente. Cindy avait en effet cette capacité à sentir le fort interieur des gens, sans pour autant connaitre leurs pensées mais connaitre les caractères était sa grande spécialité. Depuis toute petite ses dons lui avaient joués des tours, surtout son don d'invisibilité quand elle se sentait mal ou qu'elle avait honte de quelque chose. Puis elle avait vite compris comment se contenir et à mettre ses étranges pouvoirs à son avantage.

- J'ai la dalleuuuuu ! Se plaignit Mellyssa tandis que le serveur prenait tout son temps pour venir. Shikamamour vas me le chercher !

Shikamaru regarda sa soeur comme si elle était devenue folle :

- C'est quoi ce surnom ? Et puis c'est toi qui te plaint de ta faim alors vas-y toi même...

- S'il te plait, sourit la jeune femme.

Shikamaru crut fondre sous ce regard, non pas parce qu'il était chalereux mais parce qu'il lançait des éclairs. Le jeune homme se leva en grommelant quelque chose et alla raler quelque chose sur un serveur qui vint prendre immédiatement les commandes.

Pendant ce temps Ruben et les deux autres étaient encore dans l'avion qui ne décollait pas pour cause de turbulence, ils leur faudrait attendre une heure ou deux avant de pouvoir partir. Ruben soupira, il n'aimait pas les avions, il n'aimait pas le retard, il n'aimait pas être coincé sur une piste. Il était de mauvaise humeur contrairement aux apparences, le fait de ne pas comprendre pourquoi les gens du monde entier en voulaient autant aux ninjas, pourquoi sa meilleure amie s'était elle fait attaquée de cette façon ?! Descidément la vie de ninja paissible qu'ils avaient connus au début devenait de plus en plus rude, même si les missions, quelques soient leur niveau de difficultés leur plaisaient de plus en plus le comportement des humains "normaux" devenait, la plupart du temps, de plus en plus déplaisant. Et depuis l'attaque contre Mellyssa il avait de plus en plus peur de perdre un de ses précieux amis, eux qui étaient sa famille. Des frères et des soeurs toujours là pour lui.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Lucy qui s'était endormit, il prit sa veste et la couvrit avec un petit sourire tout en se faisant la promesse que, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il ne laisserait personne les séparer, pas même la mort. Il était un grand frère désormais, il n'était plus le plus jeune que tout le monde protéger, il allait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la garder en bonne santé malgrès leur travail, malgrès les ennemis et même lorsqu'il serait vieux, jamais il ne la laisserait tomber, jamais il ne les laisseraient tomber, car ils avaient tous toujours été là pour lui.

Tandis que les ninjas étaient en mission, chez la mère des jumeaux Lily s'était enfermée dans la chambre de sa fille, ses enfants lui manquaient beaucoup trop, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus eut le temps de revenir à la maison, le travail et les études leur prenant trop de temps, les seuls signes de vie étant les appels de sa fille, Shikamaru étant un homme aussi fier que son père se contentait de prendre le téléphone quand sa soeur le lui tendait. Elle avait tellement peur depuis qu'ils étaient des ninjas, tellement peur que parfois, comme ce jour là, elle s'enfermait dans la chambre de sa fille où tronnait la plupart des affaires de Shikamaru. Oui elle le savait, ils dormaient ensemble ou restaient éveillés, elle avaient une fois entendu, en passant devant la chambre fermée à clef, elle avait entendu la jeune fille parler et elle avait collé son oreille à la porte, elle était avec Shikamaru. Les paroles des deux jeunes resteraient à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire :

- J'en peut plus de vivre cachée, disait Mellyssa.

- Maman ne comprendrait pas, répondait Shikamaru. Imagine ce que ça lui ferait de le savoir, de nous voir.

- Mais moi je veux te toucher et t'embrasser, je veux pouvoir te crier en pleine rue que je t'aime, je voudrait tellement que nous soyons comme les autres.

- Moi aussi...Avait soupiré Shikamaru.

Lily retint ses larmes, ses enfants n'avaient pas confiance, ils s'aimaient depuis tout ce temps et elle, elle avait toujours crut qu'ils étaient proche parce qu'ils étaient jumaux, jamais elle n'avait été capable de les comprendre.

Lily était assise sur le lit de sa fille, elle caressa la couette, replaça l'our en peluche de sa fille, son tout premier. Sa fille était comme elle, attachée aux souvenirs. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air frais elle s'accouda et regarda le dehors. Sortant de sa rêverie elle regarda l'ensemble de la pièce, elle vit un carton qui dépassait de dessous du lit, elle l'ouvrit, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas du. Il y avait beacoup de lettres et...une bague, une alliance, celle de Shikato. La femme pleura, ils avaient été tellement heureux... un instant elle oublia les mauvais moments se disant qu'il avait été l'homme de sa vie, c'est alors qu'elle trouva une enveloppe, dessus était écrit le nom de sa fille, c'était l'écriture de Shikato. Elle aurait aimé savoir ce qu'elle contenait mais elle se retint. Replaça le carton puis sortit de la chambre.

Elle attendrait le retour de ses enfants, même si ils ne revenaient pas, toujours elle entrerait dans leurs chambres pour se rememorer leur vie.

Tsunade était dans son bureau, les larmes perlant abondamment, elle venait de raccrocher le téléphone, Jiraiya, Temari et Shino, trois personnes chères à son coeur venaient d'être tués par balles lors d'une mission. L'hopital l'avait appelé pour le lui annoncer, elle avait tellement mal, après Shikato qu'elle considérait comme un fils il fallait qu'on lui enlève son mari et deux jeunes auxquels elle s'était attaché avec le temps. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les avoir tuer ?! Pourquoi persecuter ainsi les ninjas ?! Elle s'essuya les yeux et regarda le petit Gaara qui dormait dans le fauteuil de son bureau, elle avait du le garder puisqu'elle avait envouyé Temari et Shino en mission. Elle prit son courrage à deux mains puis s'approcha de l'enfant.

- Gaara, reveille toi, murmura t-elle.

L'enfant ouvrit les yeux, ces yeux si bleu, si perçant, il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, bien qu'elle eut séché ses larmes Tsunade avait les pupilles trop rouges. Il l'interogea du regard, elle le prit contre elle :

- Je suis vraiment désolée Gaara-kun, pleura t-elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il d'une voix pleine d'innocence.

- Temari, Shino et Jiraiya on été pris dans une fusillade...Les médecins n'ont rien pu faire...

Elle sentit Gaara se serrer contre elle avec force, ils pleurèrent ensemble pour se soulager, pour se montrer que malgrès le drame aucun des deux n'était seul.


	9. Chapter 9

9 :

L'avion de Neji, Ruben et Lucy avait décollé une heure plus tôt, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans l'appareil, dans un sens c'était tant mieu, ils ne seraient pas sans cesse agacés par les gérémiades d'enfants qui s'ennuyaient durant le voyage. La patience n'était pas le fort du Hyuuga, tout le monde le savait.

- Tu m'a l'air bien penssif, remarqua Ruben.

- Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit Neji.

- Y aurait il une fille dans ta vie ? Le taquina le plus jeune.

- Mais arretes avec ça !!

- Un homme alors ? Renchérit Ruben avec un grand sourire.

- Ecoute moi bien petit scarabé, ma vie privée ne regarde que moi, ma vie en général ne regarde que moi !

- Bon...C'est qui ? demanda Ruben.

Neji soupira sachant que le jeune homme était bien trop perspicace, il rêvait de le faire passer par le hublot pour avoir la paix mais un tel acte s'en suivrait des foudres des Nara. Mieu valait écouter Ruben que d'avoir les jumaux à dos.

- Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer pendant la mission, déclara Neji.

- Moi en tout cas j'ai pas un bon pressentiment depuis qu'on est partit, avoua Ruben. Comme si on avait laissé quelque chose derrière nous...

Lyu était avec son équipe dans le même avion que Mellyssa, elle dormait paisiblement lorsqu'elle sursauta violement. Kiba la regarda, inquiet.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il.

Lyu équarquilla les yeux en regardant fixement devant elle :

- Temari ? Demanda t-elle en voyant la forme de son amie, comme un spectre, complétement transparente. Lyu avait du mal à comprendre comment elle voyait Temari alors que cette dernière était censée être à Konoha, même Kiba ne devait pas la voir. La jeune fille vit le spectre disparaitre et en eut un frisson puis elle comprit. Elle baissa les yeux, se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de sanglotter doucement. Elle se blottit sur l'épaule de Kiba qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Lyu, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lyu ? Demanda t-il commençant à paniquer devant l'état de la jeune femme.

Kankuro sentit quelque chose se serrer en lui, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regarda par la fenêtre et crut voir, un court instant, trois soleils violets. Il se leva puis partit dans les toilettes, il se regarda dans le mirroir, se mit à pleurer en murmurant le nom de sa grande soeur...Elle qui avait toujours été là pour lui...

Il repartit à sa place une fois calmé, sortit de son porte feuille une photo de sa soeur et lui lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants. Toujours ensemble...il allait finir le chemain sans elle. Il se souvenait encore du nombre de fois où il avait pris la défense de Temari face à toute une école. Sa soeur avait toujours eut du mal à s'integrer à cause de son mauvais caractère. Combien de fois elle même l'avait défendu face aux plus grands que lui qui voulaient lui faire payer son insolence. Elle qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber même lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé avec Gaara, toujours elle l'avait aidé.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda Tayuya, le sortant de ses souvenirs.

- Rien...Soupira le jeune homme.

Elle ne posa pas d'autre questions, se contentant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres et de posser sa tête sur son épaule.

- Kankuro-sensei est vraiment quelqu'un de sensible, pensa Cindy. C'est rare de nos jours...

Mellyssa et Shikamaru mangeaient à ce moment, puis ce fut comme un flash, comme une vision. Ils se regardèrent, baissèrent les yeux par respect et prièrent en silence pour espérer qu'ils avaient tord. Qu'il n'était rien arrivé et que tout allait pour le meilleur chez leurs amis.

- Shika...J'ai peur, lui avoua sa soeur en se levant, elle alla vers les toilette et le convia à la suivre, il s'éxécuta sous les regards éloquants de certains passagers à la limite "c'est beau la jeunesse".

Ils étaient tout les deux dans une cabine il prit Mellyssa contre lui, l'enfermant dans un cocon d'amour et de tendresse, leur lien fraternel leur permettait de se connaitre mieu que quiconque, de s'aimer plus que tout. L'inceste avait beau être blamé par tous il s'en moquait car il trouvait que leur amour était certainement un des plus beau sur une Terre prise entre les guerres. Les mains de la jeune femme vinrent se poser sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle se défaisait de son étreinte pour l'embrasser. Le gout de ses lèvres, jamais il ne pourait être égaler, tout comme sa douceur. Le baiser fut humide, elle pleurait.

- J'ai tellemement peur, avoua t-elle. Si il est arrivé quelque chose à Temari... Si toi aussi...

- Jamais je ne te laisserais, jamais je ne partirais, murmura t-il. je vis pour toi Mel... Juste pour toi.

- Ne dis pas ça... Tu ne dois pas vivre pour moi Shika... Elle se remit contre son torse.

Ce fut à ce moment que l'avion trembla, plus fort que lors du premier trajet. Tout le monde se tenait aux sièges, les jumaux se maintenant contre le mur de la cabine, adhésion par chakra. Puis tout se calma, soupirs de soulagemant venant de tous.

Sasuke tenait encore la main tremblante de Naruto, le blond était livide, aussi blanc qu'un linceul, le brun le rassura, les perturbations étaient des chose fréquentes, pas de quoi s'en affoler. Ce fut le message du co-pilote qui le contredit dans son raisonnement : Atterissage forcé. Naruto ferma les yeux et entra en transe pour être sûr de ne pas trop paniquer. Kyuubi se moqua de lui, bien entendu, mais sembla comprendre puisque "un renard c'est pas fait pour voler".

L'atterissage forcé se passa assez bien, il n'y avait pas eut de mouvement de panique. Kankuro regarda au dehors, ils étaient sur une plage, très belle plage du reste mais quelque chose lui disait que cette mission commençait vraiment mal ! Suite à un problème technique le pilote invita tout les passagers à descendre si ils en avaient envie mais ils devaient pas s'éloigner. Mellyssa et Shikamaru sortirent des toilettes, légérement sonés par les secousses mais sans aucune égratinure. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur la plage, face à la mer avant d'être rejoind par leur unité :

- Il peut être du à quoi ce problème ? demanda Kankuro.

- Un problème dans le moteur, supposa Shikamaru. Mais il n'est pas question que j'aille me salir les mains pour le savoir, les techniciens n'avaient qu'à faire plus attention.

- Mais c'est qu'il est de mauvaise humeur le ptit, se moqua gentillement Tayuya. T'es un surdoué tu pourrais te rendre utile quand même !

- Justement c'est pour ça qu'il ne doit pas aider, intervint Mel. Très peu de personne au MONDE on une intelligence comme la sienne et ces personnes ont toutes été recenssées...

- Si on découvre son identité on découvre sa place, comprit Cindy.

- Ne me coupe pas la parole ! bouda faussement la Nara. Par contre...Je me demande comment va maman.

Shikamaru ne répondit pas, se leva et alla dans la direction opposée. Mellyssa le regarda sans pour autant admettre qu'elle l'avait ennervé.

- Qu'est ce que j'y peut si t'es assez con pour en vouloir à maman, murmura t-elle.


	10. Chapter 10

10 :

Shikamaru passa près d'une vieille dame solitaire, il s'inquiéta lorsqu'il l'entendit respirer, ça faisait un sifflement étrange.

- Madame, avez vous des problèmes liés à l'asthme ou autre ? demanda t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Elle aquiesa commençant à suffoquer brutalement.

- Et merde, pensa t-il. Ne paniquez pas je vais vous chercher un médecin qualifié !

Il courrut au plus vite vers sa soeur qui discutait joyeusement avec Cindy de choses de filles apparament.

- mel ! Y'a une femme qui suffoque à cause de l'asthme ! Cria t-il.

La jeune femme se leva et courrut à la suite de Shikamaru, il la conduisit à la vieille femme qui commençait à être entourée par plusieurs personnes.

- On lui laisse de l'air ! exigea l'élève de Tsunade. Medecin sans limites est arrivée !

- C'est pas le moment ! Cria un homme.

- La blague lui permet de se calmer avant de traiter un patient, expliqua Shikamaru.

La vieille continuait de s'étouffer, Mellyssa l'allongea, lui arracha le haut de son pull pour lui faire un peu d'air puis posa une main sur la poitrine de la vieille.

- Shika...A ce niveau j'ai pas le choix... S'excusa t-elle.

- C'est rien, sourit il tandis qu'une lueur vert sortit de la main de sa jumelle. La femme respira peu à peu normalement. Quand Mellyssa l'aida à se relever elle lui prit les mains :

- Que Dieu benisse un tel ange ! S'exclama t-elle.

Mellyssa rosit, jamais encore on ne l'avait remercié de cette façon, au mieu on lui disait "merci docteur". La comparer à un ange n'avait encore jamais été fait, c'était de loin le plus beau des compliments.

- Ce n'est pas un ange mais un médico-nin, déclara Shikamaru.

Les regards d'interogations se tournèrent vers lui. Il sourit avant d'expliquer à l'assemblée que les médico-nin étaient des ninjas spécialisés dans l'art de la guerrison. La plupart des partisants de "l'anti-ninja" présents sur les lieux avouèrent qu'ils s'étaient trompés, que cette jeune fille aux allures d'anges et au coeur d'or ne pouvait pas être un problème dans la société. D'autre se contentaient de regarder la jeune femme avec apréhension. Comme si son don de guerrison cachait quelque chose de bien moins reluisant. La vieille bénit une nouvelle fois la shinobi qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Lyu regardait sa meilleure amie rougir, elle n'avait pas hésité à rompre sa couverture pour sauver une vie. C'est là qu'elle reconnaissait bien la Nara. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Kiba un instant, celui-ci faisait semblant de draguer Cindy...ou alors il ne faisait pas semblant...Elle ne le saurait certainement jamais. Elle eut une sensation désagréable avant de se jeter à terre, entrainant une femme et ses enfants. Les shinobis présents virent que derrière elle se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux gris, il portait des lunettes de soleils si bien qu'on ne pouvait même pas voir l'ombre de ses pupilles. Les ninjas se mirent en garde tandis que les passagers ordinaires aprhendaient ce qu'il se passait.

- C'est dommage, je ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait eu autant de ninja pour aider ces nuls, déclara l'homme. Mais le nombre ne suiffit pas...

- Il faut l'experience, le coupa Kankuro. Merci mais ça c'est ma réplique.

- Sabaku no kankuro...Ca fait longtemps...l'academie, sourit leur futur adversaire. J'espère que t'as fais des progrès parce que sinon...vous etes tous morts.

- Tu ne te la joue pas un peu trop Kabuto ? Demanda Kankuro. N'oublis pas que j'ai deux unités ici.

- Rectification... Neji a deux unités, se moqua Tayuya. Mais c'est rien, on est là quand même. Sinon binoclard...comment va l'autre serpent ?

- Tayuya, quel plaisir de te savoir en vie, sourit Kabuto. Orochimaru-sama a été très déçut par ta traitrisse, lui qui t'as offert le pouvoir...

- Pouvoir d'être un objet, grogna Mellyssa.

Kabuto la regarda avec un étrange sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos. La ninja médicale se prépara à riposter, juste au cas ou. Mais Kabuto semblait bien plus interessé par Tayuya à présent. Sans que personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passait que Tayuya et le jeune homme contrèrent leurs attaques de kunais.


	11. Chapter 11

11 :

Tayuya se recula, mieu valait ne pas être trop proche de Kabuto. Il exellait dans beaucoup trop de domaines. Elle passa sa main dans la poche interne de sa veste pour en sortir une flûte. Si elle n'avait pas le choix, autant y aller fort dès le début. Mellyssa et Lyu s'occupait d'aller mettre les civils à l'abris plus loin tandis que Tayuya n'avait pas eut le temps de jeter son attaque que Kabuto sourit avant de disparaitre. Elle le cherchait alorsqu'il apparut juste devant elle, lui donnant un coup dans la poitrine alors que la paume de sa main était entourée d'un chakra violet. Kankuro accourut, Karasu à ses côtés. Il envoya la marionnette effectuer la première attaque, Kabuto evita de justesse puis sourit à nouveau, Kankuro s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse le même qu'à tayuya sauf qu'il fut percuter par derrière par une femme aux cheveux violets rattachés en deux nattes. Il fut ejecté plusieurs mètres plus loin. Oui, ils allaient avoir du mal.

La femme s'approcha de Tayuya qui agonisait avant d'être immobilisée. Elle tenta de réagir mais son corp de répondait plus.

- Kage mane no jutsu, tu t'es fait avoir facilement, déclara Shikamaru.

Kabuto bondit vers le Nara mais il fut percuter par une attaque rapide de Sasuke.

Pendant que les garçons se défendaient sur la plage, Lyu et Mel se firent agresser par Orochimaru en personne. Il envoya un coup dans le ventre de l'élève de Tsunade qui fut ejectée dans un arbre qui se brisa.

- Mel ! Cria Lyu. Elle allait riposter quand elle sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour d'elle. Elle essaya de faire venir Kuo mais son adversaire déposa un sceau sur sa nuque, elle s'effondra.

- je t'ai apposé ma marque...tu viendra à moi...car tu te sens trop faible.

Le maitre serpent allait repartir lorsqu'il du éviter un kunai. Mel se tenait en position, s'apliquant les soins dont elle avait besoin.

- Bats toi contre moi le vieux, dit elle avec un sourire carnacier.

Orochimaru se mit à rire mais accepta le défi, il était sûr de gagner face à cette gamine. Elle bondit sur lui et lui envoya un coup de poing qu'il évita. Les civils courraient au plus loin, profitant de la divertion qui leur était offerte par la kunoichi. Mel sentit quelque chose de gluant s'enrouler sur son bras. la langue de son adversaire. Elle l'agrippa de sa main libre pour propulser l'homme en hauteur.

Kankuro avait tenté de frapper kabuto mais le sbire d'orochimaru avait risposté et le marionettiste s'écroula avant de voir Kabuto se faire pousser par une force invisible puis par Kiba qui effectuait l'imitation de la bête.

- Beau travail ! cria t-il avant que Akamaru, taille adulte, ne défonce la porte de la soute laissant plusieurs chiens s'échapper. Il rejoignit son maitre.

Shikamaru tentait de faire parler la femme aux cheveux violets qui se tenait devant lui mais elle continuait de l'ignorer, tentant de s'échapper de l'emprise du Nara. Il aurait aimé utiliser le shintenshin no jutsu mais il ne voulait pas laisser son corp sans surveillance. Il allait lancer l'attaque de l'étanglement de l'ombre losque quelque chose le propulsa au sol.

Lyu n'arrivait plus à bouger, elle se sentait tellement faible. Elle pouvait entendre des brides du combat de sa meilleure amie avec Orochimaru. Puis elle sombra dans un sommeil profond alors que sa meilleure amie se voyait propulsée contre le sol, elle avait mal partout. Quand Mellyssa tenta de se relever Orochimaru la plaqua au sol en posant son pied sur la poitrine de la kunoichi :

- Je ne vais pas te tuer pour le moment mellyssa-kun, sourit le serpent. J'ai apposé ma marque sur Lyu-kun, tôt ou tard elle viendra à moi...Pour le pouvoir.

- Elle n'est pas du genre à trahir ses amis !

Orochimaru la fit taire en appuyant plus fort :

- Soigne la au plus vite...Il serai dommage de perdre un potenciel comme le siens.

Après ces dernières paroles Orochimaru disparut dans un nuage de fumé.

Sur la plage les shinobis de Konoha vérifiaient qu'il n'y avait pas de blessés grave parmit les leurs. En quelques minutes ils entendirent crier :

- C'est Mel ! Paniqua shikamaru. Il se mirent à courir au plus vite et trouvèrent les deux kunoichi, Lyu évanouie aux côtés de son amie qui tenatit de la réanimer...Sans succès. Shikamaru remarqua que sa soeur avait une plaie ouverte à l'omoplate il s'approcha d'elle :

- Ca va aller, reposes toi tu es à cours de chakra.

- Mais...si elle ne se relève pas ? Je ne veux pas la laisser dans cet état !

- Ca suffit ! tu en as fait assez ! gronda le jeune homme tandis que Sasuke pris l'inconsciente dans ses bras.

Kiba de son côté examinait une blessure sur l'épaule de sa disciple :

- Tu t'es bien battue, la félicita t-il.

- Merci sensei.

- Je le penses, tu as reussi à aider neji et shikamaru, sourit le jeune homme.

- Néanmoins, déclara Kankuro en arrivant, Tayuya s'agrippant à lui. On a vite été dépassé par la situation. Et je ne sais pas ce que kabuto a fait à Tayuya.

Mellyssas s'approcha de son amie aux cheveux rouges et posa une main sur la poitrine de celle-ci. Elle équarquilla les yeux puis ordonna à Tayuya et à tout ceux qui avaient été vitime de cette attaque de bouger le moins possible, un poison se répendait dans leur système nerveux. La médico-nin reussi à à extraire le produit nocif du corps de la fille aux cheveux rouges mais elle avait usé trop de chakra et elle s'éffondra de fatigue.

Les shinobis retournèrent sur la plage où les passagers étaient de retours, certains regardèrent les deux jeunes femmes évanouies en se posant des questions. Le pilote annonça qu'ils allaient devoir demander de l'aide puique la porte de la soute avait été détruite et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas redécoller dans de telles conditions.

- On va installer un campement dans ce cas, annonça Kankuro. On va allonger les filles dans l'avion.

A ce moment un gémissement attira l'attention, Mel se reveillait tout doucement, encore dans les bras de son frère. Il la posa mais elle se blottit contre lui, se sentant trop faible pour rester seule pour l'instant.


	12. Chapter 12

12 :

La nuit tomba tomba sur l'ile où étaient installés les shinobis, beaucoup s'étaient agité pour préparer du feu, aider les autres. Shikamaru trouvait les humains bien étranges, ils étaient solidaires dans le malheur. Il était en train de réparer la radio de l'appareil qui avait était endommagée par un des sbires de Orochimaru. Quel emmerdeur celui-là. Le pilote le rejoignit pour voir où il en était :

- Il fait noir alors comment croyez vous que ça avance ? Rala le shinobis surdoué. Mel !

Aucune réponse, bien sûr...elle avait du partir à la chasse avec Kiba, Naruto et Cindy. Quelle casse pieds cette frangine ! Il soupira et posa la radio sur la veste de sa soeur qui était étalée à côté de lui.

- Ca doit etre dur s'etre un ninja, dit le pilote. Ca fait longtemps que vous en etes ?

- Ca va faire trois ans, mais moi je suis bien dans ce boulot, c'est pas trop mal même si c'est chiant.

- Vous etes bien gradé ?

- Je suis au dessus de la police, gendarmerie mais sous l'autorité du kage de mon pays. Je dois accomplir des missions qui vont du babby-sitting à l'assassinat en passant par l'espionnage. De quoi passer le temps, sourit ironiquement le jeune homme.

- Moi vous savez, ma fille est tentée de faire un stage pour devenir ninja mais j'ai un peu de mal à accepter le fait qu'elle soit en danger.

- Mon père avait le même problème, sourit le Nara.

- Et maintenant qu'es ce qu'il en penses ?

- Il est mort quand je faisait mes premiers pas chez les ninjas, pour nous sauver, sourit shikamaru.

- Je suis désolé.

Mellyssa marchait en trainant un sanglier croisé par hasar, Cindy à côté d'elle qui ne parlait toujours pas.

- Tu me gonfle à ne rien dire, avoua la médico-nin.

Cindy sursauta doucement puis sourit tout en baissant la tête. Jamais encore qui que ce soit ne l'avait forcé à parler. Au contraire. La jeune fille prit son courrage à deux mains :

- C'est que je ne me sens pas très à l'aise face à des sninobis aussi connu que vous.

- Je suis connue moi ? S'étonna la Nara.

- Oui... Il parrait que vous pouvez tout guerir et tout casser, expliqua l'adolescente.

- Ba en fait c'est pas aussi compliqué que ça en à l'air une fois qu'on en a l'habitude, sourit Mel. J'espère que les garçons auront mieu chassé que moi parce que c'est pas grand chose.

Pendant que sur l'ile tout s'essemblait pour que la nuit soit la plus sure possible Neji et son unité dormaient paisiblement dans leur avion sans même se douter de ce qui était arrivé à ses amis. A croire que le mauvais présentiment de Ruben avait été completement justifié... Comme si le malheur n'avait pas fini de les poursuivre.

Le jour se levait sur l'ile, Shikamaru se reveilla dès les premières lueures de l'aube, Mellyssa roulée en boule sur elle même. Il approcha son visage du siens et lui mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille :

- Je ne dormait déjà plus, informa la jeune femme.

- Je m'en doute, ton insomnie n'est pas à prouver, t'as jamais baucoup dormit.

Il embrassa sa soeur mais elle défit le baiser :

- Shika...Il faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi ? Demanda t-il surpris.

- De maman.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à en dire ! Si elle était restée il ne serait pas repartit en mission et il ne serai pas mort !

- Tu peux refaire le monde avec des suppositions mais maman n'y est pour rien !

Mellyssa sentait que Shikamaru commençait à s'ennerver, elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'aimait pas être contrarié mais elle ne pouvait plus suporter de se retrouver entre son frère et sa mère.

- Mel, je n'irais pas chez la vieille quoi que tu en dises !

- La vieille c'est notre mère !!

Certaines personnes se réveillèrent sous les cris naissant, Kiba n'en crut pas ses yeux, jamais il n'avait vu les jumeaux se crier dessus, ni Mellyssa jeter sa veste à la tête de son frère. Qu'est ce qui pouvait causer ça ?!

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Pourquoi ne veux tu pas admettre que tu as tord ?! Criait la Nara.

- Et pourquoi toi tu refuse d'admettre que j'ai raison ?! Rétorquait Shikamaru.

- Raison alors que tu rejette tout sur le dos d'une femme innoçente ? Espèce de crétain ! je vais t'ouvrir les yeux à coup de pieds au cul !

- Cesses de m'insulter idiote ! J'ai raison et tu le sais ! seulment t'es trop égocentrique pour t'en rendre compte !

- Tu me gonfle !

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fous encore là ?!

Shikamaru ne pensait pas à ce qu'il disait bien sûr, il ne pensait pas que les yeux de sa jumelle s'assombriraient autant...Ni qu'elle le frapperai en plein visage.

Kiba et les autres ninjas accorurent pour calmer les jumeaux qui se battaient à présent tout en se jetant des propos des plus blessants. Naruto maintenait sa meilleure amie qui se débattait violement, Shikamaru frappa même Sasuke pour se défaire de son emprise :

- Ecoutes moi bien Mellyssa...

- Non je ne t'écouterai pas ! Cria sa jumelle. Hors de question que j'écoute tes conneries une minute de plus !

- Que ça te plaise ou non tu va écouter ! Cria Shikamaru.

La toux de sa soeur l'empecha de continuer, elle s'étouffait...Il se précipita à ses côtés tandis que Naruto la posait doucement au sol. Il s'en voulu, il savait que le moindre soucis avait un impact incroyable sur elle et pourtant il lui avait crié dessus. Il la prit contre lui de manière à la caliner tout doucement. Elle se calma progressivement.

Naruto et Kiba échangèrent des regards inquiets ne sachant quoi penser du comportement de leurs amis.

Neji et son équipe était arrivé à destination et ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'ils surent pour l'avion de leurs amis. Ruben en était très perturbé tout comme sa soeur mais le chef d'unité leur demanda de ne rien laisser parraître. il vit un avion décoller apparement pour aller au secours du vol comportant les autres ninjas.

A Konoha il pleuvait ce jour là, la pluie était glaciale et les coeurs tristes. Gaara se tenait aux côtés de Tsunade, lui donnant la main. Tout avait été si vite depuis la mort de temari, Shino et Jiraiya. Ils se tenaient tout les deux devant la stèle honorant les morts au combat, les personnes présentes à l'enterrement étant déjà reparties. La pluie tomba plus durement et du sable vint leur servir d'abris :

- ca va aller pour ceux qui sont en mission ? demanda Gaara.

- je ne sais pas... Mais j'ai confience en leur pouvoir, murmura Tsunade.

- Mais les humains ordinnaires ont de bonnes armes.

- Nous avons nos rêves, sourit Tsunade. Un hokage et des jeunes très prometteurs...On s'en sortira. Retrons maintenant.

Gaara suivit la femme tout en pensant que si une ninja de ce niveau avait confiance, autant en faire autant. Il regarda le ciel gris, la pluie avait cessée et peu à peu les rayons du soleil perssaient les nuages.


	13. Chapter 13

13 :

Alors que les jumeaux restaient ensemble pour s'expliquer calmement lorsqu'un avion atterit sur la plage pour venir les rechercher et les conduire au Japon.

- C'est moi ou c'est chiant d'être ninja ? soupira Shikamaru en s'installant sur un siège.

- Je crois que c'est un peu des deux, sourit Mellyssa en se mettant à ses côtés. Enfin...Il va falloir assurer pour la mission parce que là on a déjà perdu pas mal de temps.

- En es-tu certaine ? Je crois que le comportement des passgers, nous sera utile pour la suite.

Neji tournait en rond dans sa chambre d'hotel il essayer de rester positif, de se dire que ses amis étaient en vie et qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, pourtant, il avait un assez mauvais présentiment. Il essayait de disiper ça...Sans succès. Un Hyuuga sans tourmants n'est pas un Hyuuga, comme le disait-il souvent depuis peu. Ruben vint le chercher pour aller dinner, le plus jeune remarqua que quelque chose clochait :

- Ne t'en fait pas, ils ont le meilleur médecin du monde avec eux, sourit Ruben confiant.

- Je sais... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on va au devant d'emmerdes insurmontables.

- Ais confience en l'avenir !

- Ca c'est la réplique de Mel.

- Alors fait confience à Mel et à sa réplique !

Neji ne put s'empecher de sourire, Ruben devait certainement avoir raison après tout...Pourquoi se faire du mauvais sang alors que tout allait surement bien ?

Lyu se tenait devant les parties de son passé les plus douloureuses, Mel se faisant tabasser à sa place alors qu'elles étaient en sixième. Le nombre de coups ou punitions qu'elle prenanait pour elle sous prétexte quelle était assez forte pour elles deux et que Lyu était encore trop chétive pour recevoir tant de coup. La fois ou, en mission elle s'était interposée entre une flèche empoisonnée et elle. Le nombre de fois ou elle avait risqué sa vie à sa place.

Jusque maintenant jamais Lyu n'vaiat autant culpabilisé, elle n'était pas assez forte et ses amies passaient leur temps à la chaperonner, à cause d'elle ils finiraient par en mourir. Il lui fallait la puissance, il lui fallait le pouvoir. Le pouvoir de tuer tout ceux qui la mettait en danger et qui par la même occasions étaient des menaces pour ses amis.

Aujourd'hui encore Mel avait du se battre pour elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas été assez méfiante.

Elle irait vers Orochimaru, même si ça voulait dire devenir une ennemie pour ceux qu'elle avait aimé jusqu'à maintant. Même si ça voulait dire se faire tuer un jour par ses amis. Oui, sa decision était prise. Dès que possible elle partirait. Dès qu'elle se reveillerai elle partirait. Dès qu'elle partira personne ne devrait l'en empecher.

Kiba parlait à sa disciple pour la féliciter encore une fois, de son attitude lors du combat.

- A ton âge j'était pas aussi doué !

- Merci sensei, sourit la jeune fille.

- En plus tu t'entend bien avec Melly et ça, c'est un exploi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle devient très aigrie depuis qu'elle est toubib.

Le maitre chien se fit taper à l'arrière du crane par Kankuro :

- Ne dis pas de conneries !

- Mais je plaisante ! se défendit Kiba. Et tayuya elle va mieu ?

- Ouais faut croire...Elle vient de me dire qu'elle ne m'aime plus...

- QUOI ?!

- elle s'est rendu compte que je ne suis pas ce qu'il lui faut... Tant pis ! je repart à la chasse !

- Ca va pas etre trop dur de retrouver quelqu'un ?

- Si, avec un fils de neuf ans c'est pas évident...Mais je me débrouillerais !

- Sûr ?

- Certain...Enfin que veux tu ? Mel m'a laché comme une merde, Tayuya a fait pareil alors je me dis que je peux pas tomber plus bas !

- Tu peux pas comparer Mel et Tayuya !

- Ouais...Enfin bref...Mel n'est pas aigrit !

Pendant ce temps Mel était aux côtés de sa meilleure amie qui était fiévreuse, un étrange chackra violet qui l'empécher de propager son propre chackra dans le corp de Lyu. Mel commençait à se poser des questions quant à la technique qu'Orochimaru avait utilisé, elle espérait qu'elle sauverait son amie.

- Repose toi un peu, soupira Shikamaru. Ca ne servira à rien de te ruiner la santé...

- Si au moins je savais ce qu'étais ce jutsu...Mais non ! Je la soigne à l'aveuglette et c'est inefficace !

- Dors un peu, tu auras les idées plus claires après.

- Et si il se passe quelque chose quand je dors ? Hors de question !

Shikamaru resta silencieux, se mettant à genoux devant sa soeur, lui prenant les mains.

- N'en fais pas trop...Vas à ton rythme.

- Ouais, soupira la jeune femme. Je vais aller me reposer un peu, tu veille sur elle ?

- T'en fais pas, je t'appel dès qu'il y a du nouveau.

Mel alla s'allonger dans un fauteuil et ferma les yeux, elle s'endormit très vite et tomba dans un cauchemard épouvantable dans lequel elle vit Shikamaru mourir sous la main de Lyu.


	14. Chapter 14

14 :

L'équipe de Shikamaru arriva au Japon, Lyu fut conduite à l'hopital et Mellyssa ne put plus s'occuper de l'état de sa meilleure amie. Le plan devait se dérouler comme prévu...Pas de sentiments en jeu...c'était ça être ninja. Lyu récupéra, en deux jours elle était sur pieds mais elle avait fait savoir aux médecins qu'elle ne voulait voir personne le jour de sa sortie...Sa decision était prise.

Shikamaru se reveilla tranquillement après sa sieste de l'après midi, Mellyssa était devant une pile de dossiers qu'elle examinait avec attention, elle était si concentrée qu'elle ne le remarqua pas :

- Tu compte devenir Hokage ou quoi ? demanda t-il avec un sourire.

- Non, il faut juste que je sois sûre de certaine choses...Ce sont les expertises médicales que Tsunade m'a envoyé ce matin, il y a tout ce qui concerne la marque des ténébre qu'Orochimaru à apposée à Lyu.

- Et qu'est ce que ça dit ?

- Que la plupart des personnes touchées par cette technique meurent au bout de douze heures mais comme Lyu s'en est sortie apparement elle va subir une transformation qui va dévorer son âme peu à peu chaque fois qu'elle activera le sceau.

- Comment peu elle l'activer ?

- En décuplant trop de puissance, le sceau s'active est double sa puissance par deux. Si elle gagne le stade deux sa puissance sera multipliée par dix et le stade ultime la décuplera par cent.

- Mis à part la partie sur la consommation de l'âme c'est plutôt une bonne chose tu ne crois pas ?

- Non parce que les autres stades ne peuvent être atteind que par de nombreux sacrifices générés au nom d'Orochimaru. La marque est en somme une signature qui fait que le corp marqué devient la propriété du poseur de sceau.

- Donc ?

- Lyu a interêt à résister sinon notre solution sera de la tuer si elle cherche à attaquer le village.

- Tu es pésimiste, fit remarquer Shikamaru.

- L'ancêtre de Sasuke à été atteint de la même malédiction et, crois-moi, la dernière solution à été de l'achever...

- A ce point ?

- Pire que ça, il à tué le Godaime Hokage vant d'être tués par ton toi passé.

- Et toi, par la même occasion.

- Non, il semblerait que je suis le "premier exemplaire" dans la lignée...D'après ce que je sais je ne suis pas censée exister. Mais n'allons pas nous plaindre, je suis là et c'est tout ce qui compte tu ne crois pas ?

Shikamaru attrapa sa soeur par le buste et la serra contre lui, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux blonds, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait plus quoi faire, tut ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'aimerait toujours.

Lyu regardait par la fenêtre, elle cherchait le moyen de ne pas se faire repérer par ses amis lorsqu'elle se sauverait. Le mieu serait qu'elle se batte contre eux, pour leur faire croire qu'elle ne prend sa décision que pour elle, au moins ils ne seraient jamais en danger en essayant de la récupérer chez Orochimaru. Oui, c'était ça la solution, comattre ceux qu'elle voulait protéger plus que tout ! Elle se réinstalla dans son lit quelques minutes et se concentra sur le chackra de sa meilleur ami qu'elle détecta tout de suite, il n'y avait pas à dire elle était jalouse de cette puissance habitant la Nara qui, elle, n'était pas le récipiant d'un démon.

Lyu se leva et s'habilla avant d'emjamber la fenêtre et de se sauver pour aller affronter sa meilleure amie, elle la trouva dans les rues, seule pour une foi. Mellyssa ne la remarqua pas tout de suite mais quand elle posa son regard sur elle, elle semblait comprendre ce que Lyu avait derrière la tête...

- Tu devrais être à l'hopital, déclara la Nara.

- Il se trouve que j'ai des choses à faire, annonça Lyu.

- A oui ? Comme ??

- Te tuer, tuer les autres et partir rejoindre Orochimaru.

- Rien que ça ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié ??

- Fermes là ! Ne me regarde pas de haut !

- Abrutie, je ne peux pas te regarder de haut, tu es plus grande que moi, fut la réponse de Mellyssa qui souriait doucement.

Lyu attaqua, malgrès la foule qui, lorsqu'elle envoya une boule de feu sur la médico-nin, se dissipa dans un rafu incroyable. Mellyssa esquiva l'attaque avec un jutsu d'eau puis regarda Lyu en coin, se demandant comment elle allait sortir de cette galère. La démone courrut et tenta de frapper sa meilleure amie qui évita et qui donna un coup dans son poignet, un craquement retentit et Lyu se retrouva dans l'incapacité d'utiliser son poignet gauche, la médico-nin l'avait cassé.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger de me faire mal, cracha la démone.

- Au regret de te le dire, tu n'a aucune chance face à moi et en plus...Je me suis préparé à ça depuis que je connais la signification de la marque.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu était capable de tout savoir ! Hurla Lyu en bondissant, la marque noir se répendant sur son corp en décuplant son chackra. Elle était mi-Kuo, mi-marquée par le sceau d'Orochimaru. Elle envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes de Mellyssa qui fut progettée dans un mur un peu plus loin. La médico-nin se releva sans difficultées apparentes et frappa le sol avec son poing ce qui eut pour effet de craqueler le sol et d'envoyer des débris de pierres sur Lyu. La possédée courut à une vitesse extrême que son adversaire ne pouvait suivre des yeux, elle la percuta de plein fouet et l'envoya dans un mur qui se brisa, la Nara passant au travers et atterissant dans une boutique. Les forces de polices arrivèrent mais ne pouvait s'approcher des deux jeunes femmes tant leur déploment de chackra était immense.

- Lucie calme toi ! Hurla Mellyssa en revenant face à sa meilleure amie. Tu fais quoi de tout ce qu'on a vécu depuis qu'on est mômes ?

- Toi t'as vécue ! Moi pas ! Cracha Lyu avant de rattaquer la médico-nin qui esquiva le coup et lui asséna un crochet du gauche qui propulsa Lyu dans un réverbère qui se brisa et tomba vers la Nara qui le rattrapa, l'empêchant de tomber sur des personnes innocentes. Certains spactateurs applaudirent d'ébahissement tandis qu'elle lançait sa lance de fortune vers Lucie qui l'évita grâce à sa grande rapidité.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Toi, l'élève de Tsunade ?

- Et toi ? t'es pas censée avoir un démon puissant en toi ? Rétorqua Mel avant d'entendre son frère arriver.

- Les filles ça suffit ! On est pas là pour ça ! Cria Shikmaru.

- Lyu arrêtes ! Enchaîna Kiba.

- Foutez moi la paix ! Hurla Lyu en arrivant à toute vitesse percutant Shikamaru que sa jumelle rattrapa de justesse.

- C'est entre Lyu et moi, annonça la médico-nin.

- Te prend pas pour le centre du monde, la provoqua la possédée. Tu auras besoin d'aide pour me vaincre maintenant que je suis dix fois plus forte !

- Laches moi la grappe, sourit Mel. T'as jamais assisté à mes combats ou à mes entraînements, tu ne sais rien de mes capacités.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un moment avant que Lyu soit rejoint par des sbires d'Orochimaru qui s'inclinèrent légérement devant elle.

- Lucie-sama il nous faut faire vite. Débarassons nous de ces insectes.

Mellyssa fonça, profitant de la distraction de Lyu, elle frappa la possédée dans le ventre, l'envoyant beaucoup plus loin. Lyu n'eut pas le temps de se relever que déjà Mellyssa l'envoya dans les airs sans aucun regret. Les sbires d'Orochimaru rattrapèrent la démone et s'enfuirent sans que les ninjas ne puissent réagir et les stopper.


	15. Chapter 15

15 :

Mellyssa se tourna vers Shikamaru, elle n'avait ni l'air triste, ni l'air choqué...Simplement épuisée. La police arriva et demanda ce qui s'était passé à plusieurs témoins avant de laisser tomber l'affaire puisque la Nara était une supérieure hiérarchique.

Neji lisait tranquillement sur la plage tandis que Ruben se baignait et que Lucy prenait un bain de soleil, le reste de l'unité les rejoindraient au plus tôt. C'est alors qu'il vit Ruben s'agiter dans l'eau. Le Hyuuga se leva et courut au plus vite, utilisant son chackra pour ne pas entrer dans une eau qui prenait peu à peu la couleur du sang, Lucy le suivait de peu mais il lui ordonna de retourner sur la plage. Il arriva près de son ami...Des restes de son ami. Il sortit la moitié restante du corps de l'eau, les marques sur la peau du jeune homme expliquait qu'il ne s'agissait surement pas d'un requin ordinaire. Neji ne put détourner les yeux de l'expression d'horreur inscrite sur le visage sans vie de Ruben. Le Hyuuga rammena ce qui restait de son co-équipier sur la plage où les gardes côtes et les pompiers étaient déjà présents. Tous furent choqués par les blessures du corps :

- C'est surement pas un requin, on a installé des barages pour qu'ils ne s'approchent pas de la plage, expliqua un garde côte.

- Cela dit je me demande ce que ça peut être, déclara un pompier avant d'enfermer les restes du corps dans un sac noir.

Neji chercha Lucy des yeux, elle pleurait, à genoux sur le sol, martelant le sable de ses mains. Le shinobi s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui essayant de contenir ses larmes sans aucun résultat. Lucy s'écroula, inconsciente. Il la porta jusqu'à l'hotel et la déposa dans son lit, restant près d'elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas...Je prendrai soin d'elle, promit-il à l'esprit de son ami.

Neji ne trouva pas la force de faire autre chose que son rapport et de l'envoyer à l'hokage tandis que Lucy dormait encore. Il l'observa longtemps et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules avant de s'assoir sur un fauteuil et de veiller sur elle. Neji se mit à pleurer, sans bruit et avec toute la dignité d'un grand ninja...Rien ne serai plus pareil sans Ruben, pourtant la vie se devais de continuer, si douloureuse était-elle.

Tsunade envoya un message aux shinobis en mission au Japon pour leur demander de revenir au plus vite, selon elle les pertes d'hommes devenaient de plus en plus fréquente et on avait besoin de plus de jounin au village. C'est ainsi que les restes de l'équipe rentrèrent à Konoha le coeur gros. Dans le jet Lucy pleurait, Cindy n'osait pas dire un seul mot, jamais elle n'avait réalisé que la vie des shinobis était aussi dure, elle ne comprenait pas qu'aucun d'eux à part Lucy pleurait la mort de Ruben et la fuite de Lyu. Comment pouvait on trahir son village et ses amis ? Comment pouvait on ne pas se rendre compte que certains tourent mal ? Cindy en vint à se demander si le métier de ninja lui plairait autant une fois qu'elle aurait affronté autant de choses que les jounins présents dans le jet. Elle regarda Mellyssa s'approcher de lucy qui tremblait à présent, elle lui administra un calmant avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage de la jeune femme.

- Tu tiens le coup ? Lui demanda Shikamaru quand elle retourna à côté de lui.

- Assez...Je crois que je suis...comme rodée par la mort.

- Celle de papa me paraissait bien plus terrible...et plus effrayante, murmura Shikamaru.

- Nous étions beaucoup plus jeune, déclara la médico-nin.

Les jumaux restèrent silencieux et la jeune femme fini par s'endormir, elle rêva qu'elle avient ses deux yeux valides, que son oeuil gauche lui avait été rendu, sa vision entièrement retrouvée, elle devenait beaucoup plus forte...

L'atterissage la réveilla en sursaut, Shikamaru lui prit la main pour la rassurer.

Gaara les acceillit à la l'entrée du village avec Ino et Chouji, ils étaient vêtus de noir, le signe du deuil. D'autres shinobis se chargèrent de sortir le cerceuil de Ruben de l'appareil.

- L'enterrement est pour demain à 14 heures, annonça Ino. Tsunade aimerait que ce soit toi, Mel, qui annonce au village la trahison de Lyu. Arashi-sama n'est pas vraiment en forme en ce moment.

- Comment ça ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? S'affola Naruto.

- Non...Il est malade c'est tout.

Tout le monde partit de son côté afin de se préparer pour le lendemain et avaler quelque chose, ils avaient tous l'air de zombis, manque de sommeil et tristesse n'était pas le meilleur des mélange. Neji raccompagnait Lucy chez elle elle ne pleurait plus mais il savait qu'elle souffrait attrocement. Lui, il était en colère contre Lyu et sa trahison, comment pouvait on trahir son village et ses amis ? Il avait cru comprendre par Mel que la marque ne revélait que la véritable face cachée de ses victimes...Et lui, il vait toujours cru que lyu était quelqu'un de bien avec une morale irréprochable. Il s'tait trompé sur tout la ligne, il ne lui pardonnerai jamais et il la turai si jamais il croisait sa route. C'était sa promesse à lui.

- On se voit demain, lui dit Lucy une fois qu'ils eurent atteint l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Neji aquiesça avec un léger sourir. Il repartit chez lui sans se presser, il n'avait pas envie de dormir malgrès la fatigue, il voulait marcher à travers le village. Il entra dans le seul bar ouvert et commanda quelque chose de fort :

- Alors Neji-kun ! S'exclama le barman. C'est bien rare de vous voir seul d'autant plus pour boire un verre !

- Karashi...Vous pensez que la vie de ninja c'est vraiment une vie ?

- Ma foie je ne sais pas trop...Je connais pas trop ce milieu, mais j'en connait pas mal qui me posent la question ! Comment va Nara-sama ?

- Vous parlez duquel des deux ?

- Mellyssa-sama ! Je n'aurait pas donné cher de la vie de ma fille si elle ne s'était pas chargé de son accouchement, sourit l'homme. Je lui dois énormément à cette jeune femme ! Pour vous je ne sais pas mais elle, c'est pas pour rien qu'elle est médico-nin !


	16. Chapter 16

16 :

Il pleuvait ce jour là à Konoha. Naruto avait revêtu un costume sombre, Sasuke avait fait de même. Ils ne parlaient pas, Sasuke respectait la douleur de son petit ami même si il ne comprenait pas que Naruto ne se soit pas encore habitué à la mort. Il connaissait la sensibilité du blond, mieu que quiconque d'ailleur mais il ne savait pas comment le rassurer.

Shikamaru se reveillait seulement, cherchant sa belle qui n'était déja plus dans le lit. Il enfila son peignoir de chambre avant de descendre à la cuisine, elle n'était pas là non plus mais il trouva son petit déjeuné déjà préparé. Il mangea donc seul pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Mellyssa était au cimetière, elle portait une longue robe noire en soie avec plusieurs jupons de dentelles noires :

- Dis moi Shino... Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Demanda t-elle à la plaque en marbre. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à la tuer, Orochimaru est devenu son professeur et il est très doué en ce qui concerne les techniques interdites...

- Je ne penses pas qu'il en sache plus que toi, intervint la voix de Tsunade. Très jolie robe.

- Sensei...

- Je comprend que tu sois perdu... En ce moment nous le sommes tous, mais dis toi qu'en sauvant des vies tu as conquis le coeur de beaucoup de gens normaux...Le monde est partagé en deux clans desormais... Ceux qui nous soutiennent et ceux qui veulent notre mort.

- Après l'enterrement Shika et moi partons chez notre mère, nous irons aussi nous receuillir sur la tombe de notre père.

Gaara arriva tant bien que mal à se lever, il alla ensuite dans la chambre de son père qui dormait profondément :

- Papa !

- J'arrive Gaara, grogna Kankuro. Vas prendre ton petit déjeuné, je m'habille et je te rejoind.

- Papa... Pourquoi on meurt ?

Kankuro se releva et fis signe à son fils de s'assoir sur le lit :

- tu sais, être ninja c'est toute une vie, de bonheur et de sacrifice, parfois pour sauver plusieurs vies il faut que quelqu'un meurt. Le père de tante Mel' s'est fait tué pour la sauver ainsi que Shikamaru.

- Pourquoi Tayuya est elle partie ?

- C'est une femme qui n'aime pas avoir des contraintes, elle aime être libre et la vie de couple n'est pas faite pour elle.

- Tu lui en veux ?

- Non, j'espère qu'elle sera heureuse.

L'enterrement passa et les jumaux partirent quelques jours chez leur mère. Elle les acceuilli avec un sourire immense mais fut choquée lorqu'un courrant d'air releva la mèche de cheveux de sa fille :

- Ton...

- Ne t'en fait pas, sourit Mellyssa. Ce n'est pas douloureux et je vais le récuperer bientôt.

- Mais enfin...

- S'il te plait maman ! S'exclama Shikamaru.

Il y eut un léger silence avant que le jeune homme se mette à sourire :

- On a faim ! Réclama t-il.

La femme sourit et traîna ses enfants dans la maison où son compagnon et ses deux belles filles attendaient. La plus jeune courrut vers Mellyssa :

- Dis pourquoi tu viens pas plus souvent ?? Hein ??

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, sourit la kunoichi. Et puis il faut que je travail.

Kiba entrainait son équipe, les garçons était véxés de voir que Cindy avait plus progressé qu'eux et qu'elle lançait les kunai à la perfection. Akamaru s'était beaucoup attaché à la jeune fille pendant la mission, de ce fait il adorait la prendre sur son dos et, de ce fait, narguer son maître. La jeune fille souriait de plus en plus, oubliant sa timidité et devenant de plus en plus forte.

- Dis-moi Cindy, qu'est ce que tu prévois pour ton avenir ?

- Je ne sais pas trop sensei mais je penses que j'aimerais devenir médico-nin comme Melly-sama.

- Tu as encore des problèmes en ce qui concerne ta maitrise du chakra mais avec un entrainement régulier tu pourrait finir par devenir son élève, je suis certaine que ça lui plairait beaucoup.

A ce moment l'alerte rouge retentit dans le village annonçant une mauvaise nouvelle...

**C'est bientôt la fin de cette fic alors attendez vous à me voir en poster d'autre **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

Mellyssa et Shikamaru étaient dans leur chambre, l'un lisait et l'autre cherchait comment récuperer son oeuil. Ca ne prit pas longtemps à l'élève de Tsunade qui fini ses calculs et découvrit qu'il y avait 89 pour cent de réussite.

Ce fut à ce moment que le téléphone de Shikamaru sonna, il venait de recevoir un message de l'hokage, ils devaient partir immédiatement. La situation leur serai expliquée une fois dans le bureau de l'hokage. Ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée et atterirent dans le bureau d'Arashi.

- Maintenant que vous ètes tous là... Lyu est revenue et à kidnappé Gaara avant de blesser grievement Kankuro qui est en soin intensifs. Selon notre éclaireur elle est en route pour Oto. Retrouvez Gaara, ramenez le et tuez Lyu !

- Sans aucun problème, murmura Mellyssa avant de disparaitre en même temps que tout les autres.

Ils étaient sur la trace de la déserteuse, ils parvinrent à la ratraper avant qu'elle n'arrive à Oto.

Gaara était évanoui, le sang perlant doucement de son corps d'enfant.

- Lyu...C'est l'heure, annonça Mellyssa.

- Je ne te le fait pas dire, rit Lyu. J'attend ça depuis bien longtemps!

- Bats toi contre moi mais relache Gaara... Il n'y ait pour rien dans cette histoire.

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de demander quoi que ce soit ! Hurla l'élève d'Orochimaru.

Shikamaru contôla son ombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'emprisonne Lyu, Kiba en profita pour récupérer l'enfant.

- Si nombreux pour moi seule ? Demanda la traitresse. Vous êtes pathétiques !

- Tes copain à toi sont cachés, déclara Naruto, ils puent à trois kilomètres.

La nouvelle élève d'Orochimaru relacha son chackra et passa au stade ultime de la transformation, des oreilles des coyotes apparaissaient. A ce moment un grand nombre de ninjas d'Oto sortirent de leur cachétes :

- Je m'occupe de Lyu, grogna l'élève de Tsunade. Toi Kiba tu rammène Gaara au village... On te couvre !

Le maître chien partit au plus vite avec Gaara dans les bras. Des ninjas ennemis tentèrent de le poursuivre mais ils furent stoppés par Chouji qui pratiquait sa technique de décuplement de poid partiel.

Lyu bondit sur son amie, elle était rapide, trop rapide. Elle asséna un coup de poing dans la poitrine de Mellyssa qui ne broncha pas d'un pouce :

- Tu as faillit me faire mal, sourit l'élève de Tsunade.

- tu vas voir ! Hurla la démonne. Tu vas déguster !

Un combat sans mercie commença entre les deux anciennes amies. Une seule survivrai à l'issue de ce combat. Les coups s'enchaînaient avec de plus en plus de violence, Lyu était hors d'elle, elle voulait la tuer, celle qui avait longtemps été sa meilleure amie elle voulait la voir morte à ses pieds, elle voulait la voir souffrir. Elle voulait montrer qu'elle était plus forte qu'elle ! Oui ce jour était le dernier où Mellyssa Nara vivait ! Elle lui devait bien ça après tout ! Elles avaient été les meilleures amies du monde puis des ennemis alors c'était à elle de tuer la médico-nin. Personne ne pourrait lui donner meilleure mort qu'elle !

Shikamaru était griévement blessé, il observait le combat de sa soeur sans pouvoir réagir. Arriverait-elle à tuer Lyu ? Arriverait-elle à vivre un fois qu'il aurait rendu son dernier souffle ? Ses yeux devinrent lourds comme jamais quand il vit sa soeur frapper Lyu avec une violence incontrolée. Tout de vint blanc. Son père était là, près de lui :

- Shikamaru... Il est encore trop tôt, lui dit l'homme.

- Mais j'ai mal papa.

- N'abandonne pas Mellyssa, elle a besoin de toi plus que jamais. Bats toi ! Vis mon fils !

Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux, Shizune était en train de le soigner. Il ne voyait plus sa soeur, il n'était plus au même endroit.

- Mel...

- Elle nous a demandé de vous éloigner du combat... Elle est seule contre Lyu. Plus personne n'était en sécurité là bas.

- Ne t'en fais pas Shika... Mel à juste détruit la moitié du paysage, lui dit Naruto. Je ne m'en fais pas pour elle, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

Dans la forêt les deux jeunes femmes se battaient parmis les cadavres de ninjas des deux camps, les arbres étaient au sol, elles s'épuisaient petit à petit toutes les deux. Lyu avait du reprendre sa forme normale, elle avait des côtes et une jambes casées. Elle respirait dificilement désormais. Elle s'était trompé... Mellyssa était devenue trop forte pour elle. Elle ne pouvais pas la battre... A moins d'un miracle. La médico-nin était intacte elle soignait ses blessures au fur et à mesure, ses réserves de chakra semblaient illimitées. Elle se tenait debout sur un tronc d'arbre. Lyu la regardait fixement, cette fille qu'elle avait devant elle, son amie d'enfance... Celle qu'elle admirait depuis son plus jeune âge lui imposait le respect par sa force et par son regard... Elle se fichait de ce combat, autre chose lui importait bien plus.

- Qu'y a t-il Mel ?

- Je n'ai plus à me retenir maintenant...

Lyu paniqua, si dès début de ce combat titanesque Mel avait retenu ses coup... Que lui réservait-elle désormais ?

- Maintenant que Shikamaru est en sécurité je vais pouvoir me donner à fond, murmura la médico-nin.

Elle sortit un parchemin de sa veste, y fit une trace de sang et sauta, des centaines d'armes blanches s'abatirent sur la mi-démone qui ne put tout esquiver, elle parvint à renvoyer un shuriken que son adversaire attrapa et renvoya en visant un point vital. Lyu l'évita de justesse. Elle était gravement bléssée, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi faible de toute sa vie. Le sceau sur son ventre se mit à brûler. Elle y déposa du sang. Le démon Kuo sortit de son corp. Mellyssa eut le temps d'esquiver la patte de la bête.

- Tu es faible Lyu, grogna son ancêtre. Si tu n'étais pas ma descendante c'est toi que je turai pour m'avoir renié quand tu étais chez cet idiot de serpent !

- Aide moi à la tuer ! Hurla lyu. C'est elle l'ennemi pas moi !

Au loin shikamaru et les autres virent le coyote géant :

- Shika... restes là, lui dit Naruto. J'y vais avec Kyuubi. Tu ne serait d'aucune utilité.

A cet instant ils virent une limace géante aparaître près du coyote. Mellyssa avait invoqué son arme la plus puissante : Katsuyu.

- Naruto... Je viens avec toi.

- Non... Sinon ta soeur sera concentré sur ta sécurité plutôt que sur le combat.

Naruto fit aparaitre kyuubi.

- Rammène la moi saine et sauve.

Le blond et le renard partirent au plus vite, ils arrivèrent près des deux ennemies :

- On tient avec qui ? Demanda Kyuubi.

- Avec Mel, soupira Naruto.

- Tant mieu.

- Tiens kyuubi, gragna Kuo. Ca faisait longtemps !

- Toujours pas morte ? Demanda le renard.

- L'heure n'est pas aux bavardages, les coupa Katsuyu. Il est temps que cette guerre se termine.

Kuo passa à l'attaque, la limace géante lui envoya de l'acide sur la patte ce qui fit hurler la bête tandis que Kyuubi se jetait sur le coyote pour lui enfoncer les crocs dans la gorge. Le sang coulait à flot. Kuo parvint à envoyer Kyuubi plus loin, elle donna un coup de griffe à Katsuyu qui se décomposa en plusieurs petites limaces qui aspèrgèrent à nouveau le coyote qui y perdit un oeuil en plus d'une patte qui finissait dêtre doucement rongée par l'acide.

Le coyote disparut trop affaiblit pour rester dans ce monde. Lyu se retrouvait à la mercie de ses anciens amis et de leurs invocations.

- Je crois que tu t'es suréstimée, lui lança la Nara.

Lyu tremblait, elle perdait trop de sang, Kuo ne pouvait plus l'aider, elle n'osait même pas regarder ses deux anciens amis qui causeraient sa mort.

- Viens avec moi, lui murmura une voix. Elle se retourna, Orochimaru lui même était là, à ses côtés.

Il la prit dans ses bras avant que le mucus acide de Katsuyu ne les atteigne. Il utilisa une de ses technique et le maître disparut, sauvant la vie de son élève.

Mel et Naruto firent disparaitre leurs invocations après les avoir remerciées :

- Dis moi Mel, je ne savais pas que tu avais une limace géante.

- J'ai choisit le même animal que Tsunade, je trouve que Katsuyu a des techniques très interessantes.

- Allez, Shikamaru t'attends.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui, tellement bien qu'il voulait rejoindre ce combat, la rassura Naruto.

Ils retournèrent tranquillement auprès des autres, Shikamaru pris sa soeur dans ses bras et l'embrassa pour lui montrer à quel point il s'était inquiété pour elle. Elle resta blottie contre lui un long moment.

- Il est temps de rentrer à la maison, annonça Chouji.

Le village les attendait impatiemment, on espérait avoir des nouvelles de la déserteuse qu'était Lyu. Tsunade vint à la rencontre de son élève qui lui fit signe qu'elle allait bien. L'hokage lui même les attendait dans la rue, il fut rassuré de voir que son petit frère n'avait pas une égratignure. Il vint à leur rencontre :

- Gaara est hors de danger, annonça t-il. Et Lyu ?

- Elle s'est échapée, lui répondit Naruto en baissant la tête. Orochimaru est venu la chercher.

- Le plus important c'est que vous soyez en vie, sourit Arashi. Lyu peut attendre. Le jour viendra où elle paiera toutes ces erreurs.

- Et quand ce jour arrivera nous serons prêts, murmura Mel. Shika, rentrons à la maison. Je suis fatiguée.

Le jeune homme attrapa sa soeur par la main et ils repartirent chez eux au plus vite. A peine eurent-ils mit les pieds chez eux que Mellyssa alla s'écrouler dans le canapé, vidée de toute énergie. Shikamaru s'apporcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle :

- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda t-il.

- Il n'y a rien à en dire, soupira sa soeur. Ma meilleure amie voulait ma mort, si je ne la tue pas c'est elle qui le fera sans aucune hésitation. J'ai de la chance d'avoir une grande réserve de chakra sinon j'aurais succombé à mes blessures.

- Tu penses qu'elle t'aurais vraiment tué ?

- Un regard ne trompe personne, elle m'en veux pour quelque chose dont je ne soupsonnait même pas l'existance... la prochaine rencontre sera la dernière. je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir.

- Ca me rassure que tu penses ça, sourit le jeune homme. Tu veux dormir un peu ?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :**

Orochimaru se tenait près de Lyu, un de ses autres disciple était en train de la soigner du mieu qu'il le pouvais.

- Contre quoi c'est elle battue ?

- Qu'y a t-il Lorio ?

- Ses os sont brisés comme si une montagne s'était écroulée sur elle. Ses organes ont été abimés par la violence des coups.

- Cette fille est bien l'élève de Tsunade, pensa le serpent. Je me suis peut être trompé en emmenant Lyu avec moi...

- Orochimaru-sama, Lyu sera convalescente un long moment. Même son démon est en piteux état.

Orochimaru sortit de la salle d'opération, Lyu était bien trop faible alors qu'il l'avait entraînée... Alors qu'elle portait son sceau maudit. Quel genre d'entraînement subissaient ceux de Konoha ?! Si Lyu ne faisait aucun progrès il devrait trouver une nouvelle pièce maitresse pour cette guerre. Un élément bien plus puissant et bien plus résistant. Il fallait à tout pris qu'il trouve un ninja puissant s'il ne voulait pas encaisser des défaites lors des combats suivants. Si jamais Konoha détruisait son armée s'en était fini de lui. Il avait perdu dans une vie antérieure, il ne perdrait plus jamais !

Naruto et Sasuke était dans le lit, ne voulant plus sortir de la couette comme si ils étaient vieux et épuisés par tout ce qu'il se passait. Lyu et sa trahison. Les gens normaux qui manifestaient pour qu'on abolisse la race des ninjas. Comment prouver aux humains ordinaires qu'ils n'étaient pas des monstres ?! Comment se dissimuler aux yeux de tous ?! Les deux jeunes se serraient l'un contre l'autre sans oser dire un mot, de toute façon les mots étaient devenus inutiles entre eux, ils se comprenaient et c'était tout ce qui leur importait. Tsunade les inquiétait aussi, depuis la mort de jiraiya la vieille femme perdait son envie de se battre pour qui que ce soit, même pour elle. Si ce pillier de Konoha tombait qu'allait il se passer ? Naruto se sentait déprimer, la vie était si facile avant. Maintenant tout était compliqué et c'était bien trop de responsabilité pour des jeunes de leur âge.

Tsunade était devant la stèle des ninjas morts au comabt et parlait avec Jiraiya, il lui manquait. Elle voulait le rejoindre au plus vite, la vie sans lui n'en vallait vraiment plus la peine. Elle avait abandonné son apparence de jeune femme au profit de son physique de femme agée, de toute façon elle n'avait plus besoin d'être belle puisque son mari n'était plus. Elle se rendit au bureau d'Arashi et lui présenta sa démission :

- Mais enfin Tsunade-sama, vous n'allez pas abandonner maintenant !

- Je suis vieille Arashi, vieille et fatiguée. Je ne peux plus tenir le coup sans Jiraiya. C'est beaucoup trop. Nommez quelqu'un d'autre à ma place, quelqu'un de diplomate qui saura travailler mieux que moi.

- Vous avez une idée de la personne ?

- Oui, ma disciple.

- Je ne penses pas qu'elle acceptera, elle ne supportera peut être pas la pression de ce travail.

Tsunade sourit :

- je n'ai jamais vu un caractère aussi affirmé que le sien, elle s'en sortira à merveille.

Le temps avait passé, Tsunade s'était laissé mourir dans la chambre de son appartement, tous avait été présents pour ses obsèques et tous avaient été affligés par son départ. Tous sauf les ennemis de konoha. Arashi avait rapidement repris les choses en main avant de nommer Mellyssa Nara à la place de Tsunade. La jeune femme n'avait pas accepté tout de suite et avait demandé une période d'essais au cas où ça ne lui plairait pas. La paprasse était toujours à jour, et étrangement les tensions avec les humains ordinaires disparaissaient au fil du temps, la jeune femme leur avait parlé d'elle, de la vie des shinobi, de leur mission. Et elle avait fait proposé des décrets qui allaient assurer la sécurité de tous. Aucun ninja n'était autorisé à se battre contre un civil sauf en cas extrême de légitime défence où ordre direct du gouvernement.

Shikamaru soutenait sa soeur, approuvant ses méthodes plus douces que celles de Tsunade, il aimait la voir travailler tard le soir tandis qu'il bouquinait silencieusement près d'elle. Il savait pertinement qu'elle n'attendait que de retrouver Lyu pour mettre fin à cette guerre. Le temps devenait de plus en plus sombre sur le destin des ninjas de Konoha. Et Shikamaru savait que le prochain affrontement serait le dernier.

Mel leva le nez de son nez du dossier qu'elle vanait de boucler et retira ses lunettes. Elle regarda Shikamaru avec un faible sourire et vint se blottir contre lui :

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda t-il.

- C'est la fin de ce chapitre que j'aimais tant, répondit-elle.

- Lequel ?

- Shika... Je dois t'avouer quelque chose de très important...

TO BE CONTUNUED

_**Voilà le dernier chapitre de "Lien" le second volet de ma saga, le troisième va suivre tout de suite sous le doux nom de "Vies".**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu et merci à ceux qui m'ont encouragés avec les reviews o.**_


End file.
